Song of PTRN
by Zeek72
Summary: As a new year starts at Beacon Academy the Hunter in training Nigel enters hoping to survive the trials that come with becoming a Hunter while at the same time dealing with the quirks of his team. Let us wish him luck.
1. Chapter 1

According to my profile it's been 7 odd years since I posted any thing on this site. To the people who favorited my other stories, if you're reading this, I apologize. It's not that I had writers block, it's that I had no motivation. Ideas in my head but no will to write them. If I do get around to continuing them it's most likely going to start with a lot of rewriting and/or editing. Looking back, they seem to need it badly. That's the sign of writing changes after years I guess.

Now, a few things about this story. As the pairings suggest, this'll be a Yang/OC story and the Pyrrha/Jaune pairing will be on the side. I'm not sure if I can get the characters personalities correct but hey, this is fanfiction, what do you expect? I have the second chapter typed up and ready to be posted if this receives decent reviews. If I feel that the reviews are favorable i'll post the next chapter some time the following week. And now, for what you've all been waiting for, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY. Never did and never will. If I did, Yang/Jaune (or Blake/Jaune ) would be cannon and it can not be said that no one agrees. I've seen the stories. I know there are other people who like those pairings. No point in hiding them.

-(/)-

As the sun neared noon the future students of Beacon Academy collected at the landing pad of the airships that would take them up to the top of the cliff where their future home for the following 4 years was located. Among the students who were gathering, one was listening to his head set which was plugged into his Scroll. He had brunette hair cut short, lightly tanned skin and green eyes. He had on a white long sleeve shirt with a leather and metal plate chest piece over it, on both arms were arm guards that started near his elbows and ended in fingerless gloves, he wore black worker jeans and steel toed boots. Around his waist was a belt that had a pouch on the back side holding his weapons maintenance tools and parts and behind it a pair of folded ice axes could be seen. On both sides of the belt was a pair of short swords with red leather grips. Two pieces of leather, one on each side, hung from the belt, and were strapped to his thighs each carrying other objects. On his right thigh was a large pistol with a helical magazine, while on his left thigh were three replacement magazines. The student hummed and sang along with the song he was listening to as he waited for the airships doors to open.

Let me blow you, away!

There's nothing that I will not do or say

to entertain a red companion

in this hot and sweaty canyon

like a stallion I am bursting through the ga-te!

He sang before he started muttering the lines the characters in the song said next.

"Hey weirdo, stopping that horrible song. For that matter, stop with the singing all together" some one said.

"Bite me" he said not bothering to take his headphones off.

The person shook his head and moved away from the other student continued singing along with the song he was listening to. As he sang the doors to the airships opened and the students started going inside. When he saw the doors opened he picked up a large bag at his side that had a guitar case strapped to it. It was a normal black leather case except the emblem on it was a sky blue guitar with a sword replacing the neck the strings went up. He put the bag straps over his left shoulder and put his left hand on the bag to keep it in place as he followed the other students onto the airship. He found an open seat on a bench and sat down on it as the pilots waited for the rest of the students to get on. Once all of the students were on board the airship shook as it took off. He looked out the window and saw that the airship, along with others that were flying on the same course, were taking them above the city before it started towards Beacon. As he looked around he saw students start talking to their friends or people they didn't know. Among the students was a female blond hugging a girl in red and black. He shook his head as he watched them.

'How can she manage that much hair? Must be a girl thing' he thought to him self before he continued looking at the other students.

Off to one side there was a guy who had one hand against the wall while the other was holding his mouth. Most likely the guy was about to puke and was doing his best not to let it out. A mental note was made not to go near the guy till the airship stopped moving. As the song ended he took his Scroll from a pocket and started going through the songs on it. As he started going through the songs the guy who had a hand against the wall ran past him. He figured the guy had reached his limit and was looking for a place to toss his lunch. The student looked out the window again and saw that the airships were nearing Beacon.

"Time to go then" he muttered to him self as he stood up.

He walked over to where the other students were collecting to get off the airship as it came to a stop at one of the docks. As the doors opened he narrowed down to the song he would listen to as he walked towards the academy. Once the doors were fully opened the students started leaving the airships and the guy from before ran ahead, probably happy to be off the moving vehicle. He adjusted his bag to make sure every thing was in place before he played the song and started walking. He looked above the crowd of students and saw the academy. While he wouldn't have chosen a castle theme for the school but considering the fact they were training to kill monsters it kinda fit. The architect probably read one too many fairy tails of hero's killing monsters and putting down villains.

On a Sunday morning

I touch the sky

Next morning I touched your heart

Was the start

I play my role when I rip the mic apart

Do what I got to do to place a spark

I'mma put it down

Seeking no crown anymore

He sang as he walked. In front of him saw that some one's Dust cases had broken and released the contents into the air next to the student in red and black who was getting a lecture from another student in white. He grabbed the handle of his guitar case and swung it in front of him to blow the air born Dust away as he walked past them. As he put the guitar back on his bag he thought he heard a small poof sound. He figured that some of the remaining Dust had exploded but not as much since some of it had probably been blown aside when he swung his guitar case. Since no one was yelling or running to check what had happened he figured it wasn't important and held his hand like he was singing into a mic. As the song came to an end the students were directed into an amphitheater where two of the staff were standing on a stage.

Figuring that there was going to be a speech he turned off the Scroll's music function, took off his head set and put them away before he started looking around. He saw the blond from before in the room as well as the girl in white. There was a red haired girl who looked familiar among the crowd but he couldn't place where he had seen her. On the other side of the room was a black haired student with a stripe of pink in his hair keeping a hyper looking orange haired girl from running off. He looked in another direction and saw a girl with yellow eyes reading a book. He was about to look at the other students when he thought he saw her bow twitch.

'Did that bow twitch? Hm, a Faunus maybe? Possible. I don't see too many among the new students. Bet the bow's hiding a cute pair of kitty ears' he thought as he smirked.

He then went back to looking at the other students and a few minutes later the people on the stage. A short speech was made followed by directions of what they would be doing this afternoon. Once the speech was finished faculty members started calling for students to get into groups so they could mark off who had arrived and who didn't. He went over to one of the faculty members and waited for them to talk to him.

"I'll need your name and your Scroll to check your ID" faculty member said as he looked up from a large Scroll he was holding.

"Nigel Godin" Nigel said as he took out his scroll and brought up his student ID.

The faculty member took the scroll and checked it against the information he had. Once he confirmed it he handed the Nigel his scroll back and directed him to who he should see for the tour of the academy. After the groups were formed the students were led around the academy grounds so they would know where every thing was. They were then brought to the armory lockers and received their locker assignments. Nigel went to his locker and put in his code using the key pad. He then opened it up and saw that inside was a sleeping bag and a pillow. He figured that they were for sleeping in the ballroom tonight while rooms were assigned. He took a sweat shirt and pants out of his bag to change into before he started taking his weapons off of his belt. He took the sleeping bag out and proceeded to stuff his bag into the locker. Once he was sure that it wouldn't pop out or that it wouldn't keep the locker door from closing he started to put his weapons and other equipment into the locker. Once they were properly in place the only thing he had out was his guitar and a change of clothes. He then tried closing the door but it wouldn't close all the way.

"Maybe I had too much in the bag" Nigel muttered to him self.

He held the door in place before he slammed his shoulder into it and forced it closed. Seeing that the door had closed all the way he grabbed his stuff and left to get changed. Not soon after he put down his guitar case, unrolled his sleeping bag next to it and was looking out of one of the ballroom windows. Night was falling and he had decided to look up at the sky. He was a ways off from home but the stars seemed the same. Well, as far as he was concerned. He had never bothered learning the names of constellations or major stars. For all he knew they could have all been different and it wouldn't have mattered. He chuckled at the thought before he saw some thing in the reflection. Another student was moving close to his guitar case to take a look.

"You touch Lil Baby and you're going to loose that arm" Nigel said as he turned to glare at the student.

The student muttered jerk and walked off. Nigel shook his head as he walked back to his sleeping bag and sat down next to the case. He opened it and took out an acoustic guitar that had the words Lil Baby burned into the wood. He came from a long line of performers, mostly musicians, and in his family there was a tradition that the first born child of each generation had an instrument named Lil Baby. It came from some old story that one of his ancestors killed a Beowulf with nothing but a musical instrument they named Lil Baby. No one remembered what the instrument was although there was a joke that they had done it with a ukulele. The kids in the family tended to laugh and giggle at the idea. The Lil Baby he was using belonged to his grandfather who gave it to his mother who eventually gave it to him. When he had announced that he was going to be the first in the family to be a Hunter they had insisted he take it with him. As he left home the younger members of his family asked him to bring back a picture of him using it to kill a Death Stalker.

'How in Monty's name do they expect me to kill a Death Stalker with this thing' Nigel thought to him self as he started loosening the strings.

While he was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to play it in the ball room he didn't think there would be any problem with him polishing and doing some maintenance on the guitar. He wasn't sure if it had taken any damage on the way there but it didn't hurt to make sure. Besides that, he found it relaxing. By the time he finished and was putting it back in its case, lights were being turned off.

When morning came around the first thing Nigel did was to make sure his guitar was still there and intact. Seeing that nothing had changed he picked up his guitar case and ran off to his locker. When he reached the lockers he quickly entered his code in and opened the door. The initiation was going to be happening in a few hours and he still needed to make sure all of his gear was in order as well as eat breakfast. He took out his combat gear along with a change of clothes before he carefully put Lily Baby in the locker and did his best to make sure it was closed. He checked to make sure it was closed before he picked up his combat gear and left to get dressed. 20 minutes later he was sitting at a table in the cafeteria switching between eating pancakes and taking inventory of his supplies. As he finished eating his pancakes he looked around to see who was around. At another table he spotted the guy with pink in his hair and his friend eating. As Nigel watched them he saw the girl slurp the pancake she was eating. Nigel froze and blinked as he stared at her.

'What the hell? Did she just slurp up a pancake' Nigel screamed in his head.

He looked down at his own pancakes and shook his head before he went back to eating.

"Either I didn't have enough sleep or there's some thing around here making me hallucinate" Nigel muttered to him self in between bites.

Once he finished he quickly got every thing put where it was supposed to go before he left the cafeteria. Since his pistol and spare magazines didn't seem like they would come loose he didn't have to worry about adjusting their holders. He then checked his short swords and they seemed to be firmly held in place as well. His tools were in their pouch and the ice axes were ready to go should he need them. As he wondered where to go a voice came over the PA system.

"Will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately" the voice said.

Nigel stopped as he heard that they were to report to the cliff. Growing up he had heard stories, probably fictional, about animals or warrior tribes throwing their young off of cliffs and only accepting them if they managed to climb back up. Nigel started praying that that wasn't going to happen as he made his way out of the school and to the cliffs. Once he reached the cliffs Nigel and the other students were directed by Ozpin and Goodwitch to stand on square platforms. Nigel looked around and saw that there were 15 other students there besides him self.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today" Goodwitch said as she opened a faculty Scroll.

"These teammates will be with your for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin said.

Nigel heard a word of complaint from one of the students and another talking about how they knew it worked that way. Nigel, how ever, had focused on the word landing.

'Oh, heavens above we're going to get thrown from the cliff' Nigel thought as he held his hand to his face

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest" Ozpin continued "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy every thing in your path or you will die."

Nigel moved his hand from his face as he thought about what to do if he encountered a Grimm. If it was some thing he could handle that'd be fine. If it was some thing he couldn't, shoot and kill it before he was noticed. If neither option was valid then run like hell. He probably was going to do that last one any ways.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene" Ozpin said as he looked at Goodwitch then back at the students "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions" Ozpin asked.

One of the students started to ask a question but Ozpin ignored them and told the students to take their position. Nigel started cursing in his head as he positioned his legs and held his hands near his waist, ready to grab what ever he had with him once he figured out how he was going to land. He then heard the sound of the platforms launching the other students.

'Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonna diiieeee' Nigel repeated in his head before he was launched into the air.

As he flew through the air he started to quickly look around. He started making rough estimates of his speed and decent so he would get an idea of where he'd, hopefully, land or, most likely, painfully crash. Of coarse this was based on the assumption he wouldn't hit any one or any thing first. He looked ahead and saw that he would reach the forest in front of the cliffs very soon. He then spotted some branches and started coming up with an idea on what to do next. He quickly took both ice axes from his belt and flicked them open. When he heard them click and lock into place he raised them slightly over his head as he held them in a firm grip. Both of the head pieces caught onto a thick branch which sent him spinning around it.

As he came up into the spin he let go and the momentum sent him backwards feet first. Nigel looked behind him self and saw that a large tree branch was behind him. Acting quickly he collected his Aura and sent it towards his legs. Once his feet touched the branch he did his best to act like a spring and bent his legs to take the impact before he used his Aura to increase the strength in his legs and pushed off. He shot away from the branch and as he passed the first one he grabbed the ice axes as he went past the branch. As he neared the ground he curled up into a ball and directed his Aura to protect his head, neck and his back. As soon as he hit the ground his went rolling and when he came to a stop he got on one knee with the ice axes at his sides incase some thing attacked. When he didn't see any thing move to attack him he undid the ice axes locking mechanisms, folded them up and put them back behind his pouch. He then stood up and dusted him self off.

"And those guys said I was an idiot for taking gymnastic classes" Nigel said as he started patting him self down.

While he didn't seem to have broken any thing he was probably going to feel the pain from pulling that move off later. Of course, he had to grab the relic and get out of the forest first. Between being eaten by a Grimm or feeling the pain of his muscles telling him he did some thing stupid he'd rather take the pain. He looked around to get his bearings before he started running north. As he ran he heard some thing and looked up. Above him he saw the blond girl flying through the air using her gauntlets to propel her self.

"O.k. Gotta admit, that's very cool. I wonder if she could reach the temple just flying like that" Nigel asked him self as he looked ahead and started running faster.

As he ran he started thinking about who he'd end up partnered with. Truth be, told he hadn't really talked to any one since he had gotten there. He really should have now that he thought about it. He wouldn't mind being paired with the blond who had gone rocketing past to tell the truth. She seemed strong, knew what she was doing and he thought she was cute. He slowed down once he had that last thought and kicked it out of his head before he picked up his pace again. Thinking about attractive girls was not some thing one should do in a forest full of monsters that would love to maul you and eat your liver.

As he ran he thought he heard some thing moving through the trees. He slowed down and drew his pistol, turned off the safety and started looking around. What ever it was it was most likely watching him since it hadn't attacked. He stood still and waited a minute for some thing to happen but nothing did. As he started to think that what ever it was had left he heard some thing move the tree branches above him. He quickly jump and rolled forward. When he came to a stop he quickly turned around with his pistol raised and aimed at what had come down.

Where he had been standing was a teenage girl in dull red metal armor. The armor wasn't all connected as the leg and arm pieces stopped at the joints. She wore a leather skirt piece with metal studs in it that stopped at her knees as well as a metal helmet that had an opal where the center of her forehead would be. On the side of her helmet was a grey crescent moon with a leaf and apple stem on it. She had brown eyes and from what he could see of her hair underneath her helmet it seemed to be black. In her arms was some sort of pole weapon with the head of it planet in the ground.

"Oh, you're human. I thought you were a Grimm" the girl said.

She then pulled her weapon out of the ground. From the looks of the weapon it seemed to be made out of wood but since she was likely a Huntress in training, the center of the pole may have had a metal rod inside of it. The pole ended in a wooden end piece with intercet carvings on it. The shape of it made Nigel think of an upside down pare. Judging from the look of a seam on the circular end he figured the top piece could be removed and there might be some thing inside. He would have asked if her weapon was a goedendag if he didn't have a more pressing question.

"What the hell do you mean you thought I was a Grimm" Nigel yelled at her.

"Just that. I saw some thing running through the forest and thought you were a Grimm" the girl said shrugging her shoulders.

He stared at her as he tried to get his anger under control.

"There are other students running through the forest. What if you had killed them, or my self, with your little stunt" Nigel said as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

He was very tempted to let loose then and there but he didn't. First of all, he wasn't that type of guy. Second, the instructors were likely watching and would take offence at him killing another student. He was not in the mood to be expelled or put in jail.

"Hey, the blade's covered so at most they'd get a concussion" she girl said crossing her arms "The least you could do is drop the problem and accept my apology"

Nigel looked at her as his right eyebrow started twitching.

"What apology? You didn't apologize" Nigel said as he holstered his weapon.

The girl blinked and looked at him for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't? I thought I did. Well, sorry" the girl said before she turned and started walking away smiling with her weapon raised in front of her like it was a baton and she was leading a parade "Let's go partner. There are relics to retrieve and Grimm to slaughter."

"What do you mean by that" Nigel asked.

"You don't remember what the guy with the bottomless coffee mug said? He said that the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years" the girl said as she stopped and looked back at him.

Nigel blinked as he recalled what Ozpin had said. He then started going through a slow motion replay of his encounter with the girl in his head and she was right. They had made eye contact. For the next four years he'd be stuck with this girl as his partner.

'Damn you Ozpin. I curse your coffee. May the beans always be rotten, the sugar rot your teeth and your creamer be waaay past its expiration date' Nigel thought as he hung his head down.

"So, we going or what" the girl asked.

Nigel sighed and nodded as he started walking. There was nothing he could do about it now. He just had to accept his fate and hope his curse would take effect.

"What's your name" the girl asked as they walked.

"Shouldn't you tell me yours first" Nigel asked.

"Oh, I thought I did. The names Trudy Ludwig" the girl said waving her weapon in the air "So whatcha got with you?"

Nigel looked at her and assumed she was talking about weapons. He then looked down at his equipment and figured that he might as well tell her.

"First of all i'm Nigel Godin, the pistol's Pebble Storm, the right blade his Eternal Comedy and the left is Fated Drama" he said looking back at her.

"Odd names" Trudy said shaking her head.

"I guess. I wasn't the one who named them. What's yours" Nigel asked.

"Bone Smasher. Short, simple and straight to the point. I like smashing things. Especially limbs that'll make cracking noises" Trudy said as she smiled and hugged her weapon to her chest.

Nigel started mumbling as he started thinking about another way of cursing Ozpin. If this girl really liked breaking things then he could not let her near Lil Baby. As the two walked they heard the sound of gun fire. Trudy looked back at Nigel who nodded and the two started running. The two soon came to a clearing where a pair of female students were fighting six Boarbatusks. One student was using a thin sword that ended in a sharp point and a white hexagon shaped shield that had a red serpent type dragon wrapped around a broken sword for a symbol on the center. She had white hair tied into two short pony tails, blue eyes, was wearing boots that stopped a little below her knees, black leather gloves and what looked like a blue jumpsuit with a leather jacket over it. The other girl had green eyes which were covered by a pair of circular glasses, red hair in a bowl cut, wore hiking boots, blue jeans, had a red blouse on and what looked like a trench coat that had been cut short at the bottom over it. On the right shoulder of the coat was a brown book with a black inkwell and a white feather on top of it. Her weapon looked a cross bow but rather than a bow piece there were a pair of curved blades that made Nigel think of a pick axe. It sounded like an assault rifle so Nigel figured it wasn't shooting any from of arrows or bolts.

"So, we joining in? Strength in numbers and all that" Trudy said with a wide smile on her face.

Nigel looked at her and figured she just saw it as an excuse to hit some thing. He sighed and shook his head.

"Even if we fought there'd still be two left while we were fighting the other four" Nigel said.

"What are we going to do then" Trudy asked.

"I've got an idea but let's not speak of it after o.k" Nigel asked.

Trudy blinked and nodded saying that she'd follow his lead. Nigel let out a breath as he collected his Aura. He then placed his hand on his throat as he started taking air into his lungs. When he opened his mouth the howl of a Beowolf came out. The Boarbatusks stopped their attacks and started looking around. Nigel then started letting out different howls so it wound sounds like there was a pack of Beowolfs near by. The lead Boarbatusk made a sound and the whole group started running. With them gone Nigel stopped using his Aura and let out a small cough and rubbed his throat.

"I hate doing that. Always leaves me with a soar throat" Nigel said as he reached into his pouch and took out a container of throat drops.

"How-" Trudy was about to ask but Nigel gave her a look that cut her off.

He took one of the throat drops out of the container and put it in his mouth as Trudy ran into the clearing. He shook his head as he put the container back in his pouch and followed her.

"You all o.k" Trudy asked.

"Yes but if there's a pack of Beowolf around then we should get moving" the girl with the shield said.

"You don't need to worry about that. He did it" Trudy said pointing at Nigel.

"Trudy. I said not to talk about it" Nigel yelled at her.

"Oh, I thought you meant I'm not to walk about it between us. Sorry" Trudy said shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you manage to pull off sounding like a Beowolf" the swordswoman asked as she put her sword and shield away.

"His Semblance" the other girl said as she hooked her weapon onto a belt under her coat.

"His what" the swordswoman asked.

"Semblance. Once a Hunter's skills are developed enough it's not unusual for them to develop a separate power from Aura. The Beowolf howling is a sign of his. Either sound manipulate or mimicry" the girl said turning to face Nigel "correct?"

"It's both actually" Nigel said shaking his head "I don't think it's valuable but I can manipulate sound waves to a certain degree and if I hear some thing enough times I can mimic it. I just don't like doing it because it puts stress on my vocal cords."

"Regardless of your estimated value on it, it does have its uses. The situation we were in for example" the girl said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's got an odd power and it saved our sweet asses. Let's move on. The names Parkin and my smarty pants side kick here is Rona" Parkin said nodding towards Rona.

Rona didn't say thing about being called a smarty pants or a side kick so Nigel figured she didn't mind.

"Oh, I should introduce us to. I'm Trudy and this is my side kick Nigel" Trudy said pointing at Nigel.

"Your side kick? I'm no one's side kick" Nigel yelled.

Trudy just raspberried to show she didn't agree with Nigel. Parkin just smiled and laughed.

"What ever. You two love birds should just find some secluded part of the forest and have a go at it" Parkin said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by a go at it" Trudy asked.

Parkin was about to speak but was interrupted by Rona who put her hand in front of her face.

"Now is not the time for crude jokes. We have a mission to accomplish" Rona said.

"Fine, let's go" Parkin said with a sigh as she turned and started walking north "Soon as we hit the cliffs though I'm starten up the crude joke machine."

Trudy just laughed and followed after Parkin. Nigel watched them go before he turned towards Rona.

"I take it neither of us got who we were expecting" Nigel asked.

Rona just nodded before she adjusted her glasses again and followed after the other two. Nigel let out a sigh before he followed after. It didn't take long for them to reach the ruins.

"Any one else wondering if this place is rigged" Nigel asked as he looked around.

"That is a possibility although not likely. This place seems to be too far into disrepair for any traps to still be active. Although, that does not remove the possibility that some one has not repaired the traps them selves. I'm more interested in what appears to be the relics" Rona said as she looked at the ruins.

"What do you mean" Trudy asked looking back at her.

"There are 20 pedestals. Each with chess pieces on top. 10 black and 10 gold. Based on what I see there are two of each for the playing pieces. 2 black pawns, 2 bishops, 2 knights and 2 rooks. It's the same for the gold pieces. However, following that logic, there should be two of the kings and queens of the same color yet I only see one of each. This is based on the remaining pieces though" Rona said.

"Maybe that's the way they set it up? I've never played chess before but I know there are too few pieces here" Parkin said.

"Did they loose the other pieces? It'd be a shame to play without a full board" Trudy said.

"Well, whatever. Let's just grab and go" Parkin said as she walked up to a pedestal and grabbed a relic.

Nigel shook his head before he looked at Trudy and nodded. The place didn't seem to be rigged with traps and he didn't think it'd hurt for her to choose their relic. The armor wearer walked up to the relics and started looking at them.

"I like… this one" she said picking up a gold queen.

"Good. Now that that's done let's go" Parkin said as she started jogging away from the ruins.

Rona didn't say any thing more as she followed after Parkin.

"Nothing left here to do" Nigel said before he started running with Trudy chasing after.

About ten minutes later the four of them had left the view of the ruins and were heading back south towards the cliff they had been launched from. As they ran Nigel slowed to a stop and looked around. At the limit of his hearing he thought he heard some thing.

"Some thing up" Trudy asked as the others stopped.

"I thought I heard a girl scream" Nigel said as he tried to figure out where the scream came from.

"Some girl's in trouble" Trudy said before she looked at Parkin "So, we gonna help out?"

"Dunno" Parkin said shrugging her shoulders before she looked at Nigel "You sure you heard a scream? Can you use that sound power deal thing of yours to check?"

Nigel thought about it then shook his head.

"They're probably not screaming any more and with out a continuous source I wouldn't be able to check. Besides that, I'm out of range" Nigel said.

"And with that answer let's be on our way. Since he's not sure and we have no clue where the scream came from, if he heard it, there'd be no point in looking" Parkin said before she started running again.

Seeing her logic as valid the other three ran after her. About an hour later the four students came to the cliff they had been launched from. They looked around trying to figure a way back up before Rona spotted stairs that had been carved into the cliff. Trudy quickly ran towards the stairs while Nigel chased after yelling for her not to run up them. It wasn't long before they reach the top of the cliff and found Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there.

'Have they been here the whole time' Nigel asked him self 'If they have been here the whole time then that coffee mug is either really bottomless or he's had some one run coffee to him from the academy.'

"Are we the first ones here" Parkin asked as she walked over to Ozpin.

"No. There were four others who reached here before you. You are the second group to arrive. Do you have the relics" Goodwitch asked.

"I believe we do" Parkin said.

She took out a king piece and showed it to Ozpin. He inspected the object before he nodded.

"And you two" Goodwitch asked looking at Nigel and Trudy.

Trudy nodded before she took out the queen piece and showed it to Ozpin. He inspected it as well before he nodded confirming that they had retrieved a relic.

"Congratulations. You four have completed your initiation. Return to the academy and wait in the cafeteria while the others retrieve their relics. Once all of the students have returned you will be called for" Ozpin said before he took a sip from his mug.

"Good. I need to fill my stomach with some thing tasty" Trudy said as she started towards the academy.

"Since we've reached the cliffs it's time for the crude jokes to start flowing" Parkin said smiling.

Nigel just groaned as he followed after Trudy. He really should have brought his headset along.

* * *

Nigel and the others stood in the amphitheater. There were students and faculty standing on the floor or sitting on the benches in the higher level. The students who had retrieved the relics were now being assigned teams. Nigel listened as the teams were named and he didn't like what he was hearing. From what he got it seemed like that which ever four were called up together would be put into a team. It was a given that one of his team mates would be Trudy since she was his partner. He was really hoping not to be teamed up with Parkin. She had grabbed a king piece and because they weren't the same they shouldn't be paired up right?

"Nigel Godin, Trudy Ludwig, Rona Nord and Parkin Fender" Ozpin called out.

'Dammit' Nigel thought as the four of them walked onto the stage and stood in front of the man.

"The four of you retrieved the white king and white queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team PTRN (Patron), led by Parkin Fender" Ozpin said.

The moment Parkin was named team leader Nigel was screaming in his head. Rona he could work with but he didn't want to work with Trudy and Parkin at the same time. Even more so if Parkin was leading. He glanced at his team leader who was doing a little victory dance. She continued her dance as the four of them walked off the stage. Once they were off the stage one of the faculty came up to them and gave them their room assignment and told them how to unlock the door. When Nigel heard that he'd be sharing a room with them his eyebrow started twitching.

"Hey, male roommate" Parkin said turning to face him "better not go peeking or you're going to get a swift kick to where the sun don't shine."

Nigel held both hands up to his face. He was feeling very tempted to start crying then and there.

-(/)-

And that's the first chapter. More OC's will be introduced in later chapters if I continue the story and by more I mean about 18. Yes, I have tossed that many character ideas around in my head, tried to think of names for them, who their team mates are and names that go along with their weapons. And those are just for this story. When I had first started watching RWBY I had thought of four hunters that would meet teams RWBY and JNPR on assignment. They'll probably pop up at some points but more as minor characters or some thing. With that said don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

While I had hoped to get at least one review after about a week to decide if I continued or not it was suggested that the amount of people who have at least looked at my story is a good thing. I have thought about putting in parts that would could be considered an M rating but i'm not planning on it. It'd probably just be one or two scenes so there wouldn't be any need to change the ratings. I figured i'd leave it up to the people who are interested in this story to decide so vote on the poll I put up in my profile. And now, on with the story.

-(/)-

Nigel grumbled to him self as he walked through the hallway. He couldn't believe that he had been put into a team where he was the only male. Ozpin either got his kicks from this or it was the work of some higher power.

'If you hate me that much, I'd rather take a lightning bolt than this' Nigel thought to him self.

As soon as he finished the thought there was a loud crack of thunder and light flashed through the window.

"What was that" a student asked looking out the window.

"I have no clue. The sky's clear and I don't remember there being any thing about storms in the weather forecast. Maybe some one was messing with some Dust" another student said.

Nigel looked out the window and there weren't any storm clouds like the student said. He shook his head and picked up his pace choosing to believe that the lightning was some odd occurrence and was not aimed for him. He soon came to his armory locker, quickly put in his code and opened it. He then took out his bag along with Lil Baby before he slammed it shut and made his way to the dorms. When he came to his team's room he opened the lock and walked inside being sure to close the door behind him. He saw that the rest of his luggage, like the rest of the teams, had been brought to the room. He had the foresight though to lock all of them and he was certain now it was a good idea because he got the feeling Parkin would have gone through them with him out of the room.

"Some thing before we head to bed. I sleep naked so no peeking" Parkin said looking at Nigel before she put a finger to her chin and said "Well, I guess I can let a little peeking slide. Accidents and all that but no crawling into my bed. Even if you're afraid of lightning and need some one next to you."

Nigel didn't say any thing as he dropped his bag. It hit the floor with a loud thud and the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

"What do you have in there" Trudy asked from her bed.

Nigel gave no reply to her either before he put Lil Baby under his bed. He then opened the bag and started taking out several metal rods, straight and curved, along with multiple smaller pieces. He started putting the metal rods together until he had four poles along with stand pieces to keep them up straight. He made sure they were connected properly before he proceeded to put them at the corners of his bed. He then put the remaining pieces together which formed a U shape. He rested it on his bed before he grabbed some nuts and bolts out of the bag, put the U shaped rod on top of the four poles and bolted it into place. Once he was sure that it was properly secured he took three purple curtains out of the bag and started hanging them up around the bed.

"Were you expecting to be put into a room with a bunch of girls or some thing" Parkin asked.

"No. There are times when I enjoy my privacy. Where the only sounds I hear comes from my self and I'm alone with my thoughts" Nigel said as he adjusted the curtains.

"Really? You sure you don't want some alone time so you can-" Parkin said but before she could finish she was cut off by Nigel's pillow hitting her in the face.

"You could have just said no" Parkin said as she took the pillow and threw it back.

Nigel shook his head as he caught the pillow and tossed it on the bed. He then unlocked the rest of his bags and started packing away the rest of his stuff. As he looked around the room he saw Rona putting books on a shelf. Rather than novels the books seemed to be on the topics of history, science, math and a couple of other topics. Trudy on the other hand was unpacking containers which seemed to hold a bunch of comic books and was putting them under her bed. Considering her personality it was no surprise. He then looked at Parkin who walked around her bed putting up posters and pictures of, who he assumed were, her family and friends.

It wasn't soon after that he saw the three of them unpack some thing that made his eyebrow twitch. All three of them had instruments with them. Rona was unpacking an electronic keyboard, Parkin was taking a blue with white wave patterns electric guitar and small amp out of a case and Trudy was setting up a three piece drum set. Some thing then dawned on Nigel.

PTRN = patron = supporter of the arts = arts = music = every one in team PTRN were musicians

'What the hell' Nigel screamed in his head 'is this some form of irony or is some one out to make the four of us the enemies of peace and quite loving students in the dorm?'

Truth be told, it wasn't outside of the realm of possibilities for it to be both. With the idea of bashing his head against a wall to knock him self out for the foreseeable future Nigel got into bed, took off his armor and weapons, closed his curtains and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Nigel sat in his chair as he waited for the class to start. He had woken up in his bed hoping that his team placement had been some sort of dream. The sound of the girls talking led him to realizing it hadn't. When he had asked if Parkin was decent she replied that depended on his definition of decent. Rona then replied that Parkin was dressed and that it was safe for him to come out from behind the curtains. The four of them got dressed into their school uniforms, had a quick breakfast and headed to their first class. While he didn't mind the uniforms the fact he had to wear a tie annoyed him. He, in general, hated wearing ties and closed neck clothing. Always felt like he was going to get choked or strangled.

So far the classes had been mostly used for introductions of the teachers and what their classes would be about. The class they were currently in was Grimm Studies which was taught by Professor Port. Considering the guys stomach, the Port name fit. He then started on an opening speech for the class. As the man spoke Nigel felt bored and his attention started drifting in and out.

"Monsters, demons" Port said drawing out the E in demons "prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey."

"And how many of them did you eat" he heard Parkin mutter from her seat behind him.

"And you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces" Port said as he paced in front of the class room.

"That's why we smash'em in the head first" Nigel heard Trudy say from her seat next to Parkin.

He shook his head and glanced towards Rona who was sitting to his right. She was writing in a notebook but from what he could see she was writing notes on the Grimm diagrams at the front of the class rather than any thing on what Port was saying. As Port started to go into a story of his days as a Hunter, Nigel looked around the room. He spotted one of the RWBY girls goofing off which seemed to annoy one of her teammates. As he watched the two he wondered if the white haired one was going to burst and start yelling. Instead, when Port asked for a volunteer for a combat demonstration, her hand quickly shot up. Port accepted her offer and she was excused to change into her combat clothes and retrieve her weapon.

"I bet 20 Lien that frosty gets knocked on her butt" Parkin said once the student left the classroom.

"I'll take that bet" Trudy said.

"I don't believe we're to be placing bets on our fellow students" Rona said not looking up from her notebook.

"Not like its illegal or any thing" Parkin said shrugging her shoulders.

Rona didn't say any thing before she closed her notebook.

"Are any of you skilled in unarmed combat" Rona asked looking at them.

It was a valid question. If the Grimm inside of the cage couldn't be handled then the students may get involved. The professor seemed to have his weapon with him, assuming the blunderbuss/axe hanging at the front of the class was still usable, and would probably kill the Grimm him self if things got to far out of hand.

"Not a specialty" Parkin said.

"Ditto" Trudy said.

"And you" Rona asked Nigel.

"I can fight barehanded but I've never put down a Grimm with out a weapon if that's what you're asking" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

Rona nodded then looked at the cage with a Grimm inside of it while the class waited for the student to come back. When she did she raised what looked a rapier.

"Nice sword. Mine's better though" Parkin said smiling.

Nigel just shook his head as the girls teammates cheered for her. Port grabbed the weapon from the front of the class and walked over to the cage. He then swung it and the axe head cut off the lock and the Grimm knocked the door down. A Boarbatusk ran out of the cage and towards the student. As she dodged she swung her sword which did no damage to the Grimm as it ran past her. When the Grimm turned around it charged and she did the same. The Grimm knocked the sword aside with one tusk and as its head moved the second got the sword stuck. The Grimm stopped moving and tried pulling away while the girl tried pulling her sword free. As she tried to retrieve her sword she got distracted by one of her teammates and the sword was thrown aside while she was thrown back.

"Do you have the Lien on you or do you need to go back to the room and get it" Parkin asked.

"No, I have it on me but the fight's not finished yet" Trudy said.

"Might as well be" Parkin said shrugging her shoulders.

Nigel sighed at their conversation and focused on the battle. The Grimm charged towards the student. She dodged to the side causing the Grimm to hit and glance off a desk before she ran and picked up her sword. She then yelled at her teammate who had tried to give some advice. As the girl got to her feet the Grimm jumped and started spinning across the floor.

"And there's a rollout attack" Nigel said as the spinning Boarbatusk charged the girl.

She reacted quickly and created two floating barriers. The first one the Boarbatusk struck and was knocked onto its back and the second she jumped back towards and used to launch her self at the Grimm. Before it could react the monster had its stomach pierced and stopped moving. Trudy looked at Parkin and smiled.

"Damn. Here's your money" Parkin said as she took some Lien out of a pocket and handed it to Trudy.

"Thaaank you" Trudy said as she took the money and put it in a pocket.

Port congratulated the student and dismissed the class. As the students started picking up their books the student left in a huff and her teammate followed after.

"Any idea on what that was all about" Nigel asked.

"As we're not friends nor have we worked with them I don't think it's of any importance to us" Rona said as she picked up her own books.

Nigel thought about it and nodded before he spotted Parkin walk over to the two remaining teammates.

"It seems though like Parkin is about to ask about it" Nigel said pointing.

Rona looked and saw that Parkin indeed was about to ask about it.

"Has frosty been like that since she joined your team" Parkin asked.

"Frosty? Oh, you mean Weiss. She had some problems with being put on the team but I thought she had gotten over them" the blond said.

"It's possible that some thing new came up. Hopefully Ruby will be able to handle it" the one with the bow said.

"Hope she can" Parkin said before she walked out of the class room.

"Upset that she lost the bet" Nigel asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Most likely" Rona said as she picked up her books.

Nigel, Rona and Trudy made their way out of the classroom as they talked about what they were going to do with the rest of the day.

* * *

It was the next day now and team PTRN were starting to settle into their new lives. They hadn't found any where good yet that they could practice their instruments and Parkin had cut down on the jokes she made while inside their dorm room. Nigel saw that as a good thing. The four of them walked through the cafeteria looking for a spot to sit. Parkin saw a table with some open spots and walked over to the people sitting there.

"Hi. Mind if we sit and eat with you guys" Parkin asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Is that o.k with you guys" the girl asked the rest of the people at the table.

The other people at the table said it was fine and there were no objections to adding more people. Nigel took a seat with Trudy sitting across from him, Parkin to his right and Rona across from her.

"We have the same combat class with Ms. Goodwitch don't we" one of the male students asked.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, we should introduce out selves. The name's Parkin" Parkin said smiling.

"I'm Trudy" Trudy said giving a small wave.

"Nigel" Nigel said nodding.

"My name's Rona" Rona said as she opened one of her books.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ruby, this is my sister Yang and our teammates Blake and Weiss" Ruby said naming her teammates.

"I'm Jaune. The one on my left is Pyrra, the guy on my right is Ren and next to him is-" Jaune said before he was cut off.

"Hi. I'm Nora. It's nice to meet all of you" Nora said happily.

With the introductions out of the way the teams started eating and started going over their opinions of their classes as well as the teacher.

"Hey Nigel, you were the guy singing and carrying around a guitar on the day we arrived right? You know any good songs" Yang asked looking at him.

When she started speaking he started feeling nervous and froze up.

"You o.k" Yang asked.

Parkin looked at her teammate before she punched him on the shoulder. His head snapped up and he looked around before he calmed down.

"What? Um yeah, I know a couple of songs. I just generally learn what ever I think sounds good so I don't have a set preference towards music" Nigel said.

"If you don't have any real preferences then you've probably heard a bunch of different songs I've never heard before. Mind giving me some samples" Yang asked.

Nigel looked at her and just nodded. Yang smiled before she went back to her food. As Nigel let out a breath he felt that some one was starring at him. He turned right and saw Parkin looking at him. There was the saying that a person smiled like the cat that ate the canary. Nigel was sure that Parkin was giving him that kind of smile.

"What" Nigel asked as he glared at her.

"Nothing" Parkin said happily as she started eating her food.

Nigel sighed and started eating his own lunch. The three teams soon finished their lunch and put the dishes away before they headed towards Ms. Goodwitch's combat class. They walked into the auditorium they had gone to on their first day and found Ms. Goodwitch standing on the stage as the other students entered the room. Unlike before, benches had been set up for the students to sit on.

"As a reminder of what was said yesterday in my class you shall learn to hone your combat skills through dueling each other. This is to give you combat practice as well as for you to better learn how to fight alongside your fellow students. I expect you all to fight to the best of your abilities" Ms. Goodwitch said.

There was a murmur of agreement and understanding from the students. Nigel nodded as he thought about the best way to handle the coming fights. Since the class was on close combat he had left Pebble Storm behind and only had his short swords with him. He hadn't brought his ice axes either since he used them more as tools then as weapons.

"The first to duel each other today will be Cardin and Nigel. Come up to the stage" Ms. Goodwitch said.

Nigel let out a breath as he left the group and walked up to the stage.

"Go get him Nigel. Show'em what PTRN's made out of" Trudy cheered.

"Make it a good fight. I want to see some blood" Parkin said.

"Should you really be supporting that kind of fight among students" Blake asked.

"Hey, as long as it aint his blood no problem right" Parkin said shrugging her shoulders.

Blake didn't say any thing as she turned back towards the stage. Nigel started bouncing from one foot to the other as he stretched his arms. Across from him Cardin was getting a grip on his mace.

"I will be overseeing all of the duels. Your auras will be monitored and the match will end when either one opponent's aura has been depleted" Ms. Goodwitch said indicating a pair of screens that had Cardin's and Nigels images with green bars beneath them "or they concede. If need be I will intervene."

"O.k. Got it" Nigel said nodding.

"Let's get this beat down started" Cardin said.

"Since you both understand how this will work, you may begin" Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked away from the center of the stage.

Cardin didn't say any thing and charged forward. He used both hands to hold his mace and once he was close enough he swung it towards Nigel's left side. Nigel raised his arms and braced his legs and took the blow to his side. He was pushed right from the impact but wasn't knocked over. Cardin scowled as he raised his mace over his head and brought it down only for it to be blocked by Nigel's arm guards.

"Come on. Smack his punk ass down" Parkin yelled as she watched Nigel take hits.

"He's biding his time while he collects information" Rona said from her side.

"What do you mean" Parkin asked.

"He's studying Cardin's weapon and learning how it's swung. Hunters use a variety of weapons and while Cardin does use a mace it might not work like other maces. Nigel is trying to figure out if there's any thing special to it before he attacks" Rona said.

Parkin looked at Rona before she sighed.

"Yeah, I would have gone for a quick finish and ended it" Parkin said.

Rona gave no reply as she watched the fight. Cardin moved away from Nigel as he rested his mace on his shoulder.

"This is way too easy. If he's not going to fight back then there's no difference between him and the training dummies I pummel" Cardin said with a smirk.

He charged forward again and swung his mace down. Nigel raised his arms again but they were crossed like a T. Nigel's left arm hit the handle of the mace just beneath its head and slowed it down. As the mace pushed down on his arm Nigel moved his head away from it and his right arm punched Cardin in the face. It wasn't a strong punch but it was enough to force Cardin back. As he recovered Nigel moved forward and punched the left side of Cardin's chest. Cardin cursed as he used his left arm to swing the mace behind him and over head in order to bring it down. As it came down Nigel grabbed the weapon with his left hand and used his right to punch Cardin's left arm pit. Cardin yelled as he stumbled back and used his right hand to touch his left shoulder.

"The shoulder pads would have reduced the impact from a normal punch so he went for a spot that had less protection. While the shoulder hasn't been dislocated it has likely taken a fair bit of damage" Rona said.

"And that means what" Parkin asked.

"It means that the strength in Cardin's left arm has been reduced. Either he's going to be a fool and continue favoring it or he'll have to focus on using his right arm" Weiss said.

"O.k. I think I got it" Parkin said as she watched the two fighters.

Cardin twisted his left arm a little before he moved his mace to his right hand. He scowled at Nigel who just smirked and signaled with his right hand to come at him. Cardin took another swing as he neared but Nigel jumped back. The swing wasn't as fast as before and Nigel put it up to mean that Cardin wasn't that ambidextrous when it came to the use of his mace. Cardin swung again and like before Nigel jumped back to dodge before he jumped forward and punched Cardin in the face again. Because he had a better stance the blow did more damage. As Cardin moved back Nigel continued his assault and started punching the parts of Cardin's chest that had less protection. After a few punches he grabbed one of Cardin's arms and pulled him forward. As Cardin moved Nigel placed his free hand on Cardin's back and pushed him down to the stage floor. As Cardin started getting up Nigel stomped his foot onto his back pinning him down. He then grabbed Cardin's left arm and pulled it up.

"You giving up" Nigel asked.

"Not to you" Cardin said turning his head to face Nigel.

Nigel didn't say any thing as he pushed down with his foot, pulled Cardin's arm higher and started twisting it. Cardin let out a yell as he tried pulling his arm free.

"And with that I believe the match is over" Ms. Goodwitch said intervening.

Nigel looked at her and nodded before he let go of Cardin's arm and removed his foot from the students back. Cardin stood up and carried his mace with his good arm as he made his way off the stage. Nigel adjusted his arm guards as he walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off.

"Does any one have any theories on how Cardin was defeated" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

Weiss raised her hand and started speaking.

"It mostly comes down to their fighting styles. While a mace does cause more blunt force damage than a punch its main problem is its weight and the power needed to move it. While its force can be increased by a downward swing it will not matter much if it does not move in the first place. When Nigel grabbed the mace he used the brief moment of Cardin's confusion to attack and deal damage. While not an attack to finish the opponent off it did leave him weakened" Weiss said.

"That's correct. Earlier in the duel Nigel allowed him self to be attacked so he could analyze how Cardin fights. While a dangerous tactic, it can be useful if one can remain calm and last until an opening is found. In the event that you fight such an opponent you must choose wither or not you should attack or keep your distance. There's always the risk that your opponent is preparing a counter attack or waiting for you to come to them" Ms. Goodwitch said.

She then called two other students up to the stage for another duel.

"Hey Nigel, where'd you learn to fight like that" Jaune asked walking over to him.

"Family reunions" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

Jaune stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What kind of a family do you come from" Jaune asked.

Nigel chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not from a family of fighters if that's what you're thinking. I'm from a family of musicians. Some of us are traveling performers and when they come around for a family reunion they bring their bodyguards along with them and well, that's where I get it from" Nigel said smiling.

"Did they teach you how to use weapons as well" Jaune asked.

"One or two of them did. Most of them specialized in grappling. That way they could pin and hold or knock an intruder out till the police arrived. Not exactly some thing suited for Grimm fighting but its good in the event you're against another human or faunus" Nigel said.

Jaune nodded as he thought about it. If Nigel was trained how to fight an armed opponent that explained how he easily be Cardin. He was about to speak when he heard his name called. Jaune let out a sigh before he went up to the stage. Nigel wondered about what Jaune was going to say then he saw the Hunter in training get knocked down.

'Hmm. Maybe I should give him advice on how to brace him himself for a hit' Nigel thought as he went over any stances that he knew that could work with a sword and shield.

The match came to an end with Jaune losing. While he lost, Nigel figured it was because it was his first time fighting against another student and hopefully he'd do better in the future. The class continued on and ended. Ms. Goodwitch gave her evaluations of the students before she dismissed them and they went to their next classes.

* * *

It was the weekend now and with the classes over the students were making plans to head into the city or just hang out around the dorms. Nigel had Lil Baby's case on his bed and he was currently polishing it. On the bed to his left Trudy was reading one of her comics while across from his bed Rona was reading a math book. To the left of Rona's bed Parkin was sitting on her bed as she mumbled about being bored.

"Let's start a discussion" Parkin said with a sigh.

"On" Rona asked not bothering to look up from her book.

"Oh, I don't know. How about Nigel's not so secret crush on Yang" Parkin said smiling.

Nigel's breath caught in his throat and he started coughing while Rona shook her head.

"Who" Trudy asked looking up from her comic.

"The stacked blond brawler on team RWBY" Parkin said leaning back against her bed board.

"Oh, blondie. Nigel has a crush on her" Trudy asked.

"Certainly seems so. Every so often he glances at her and when she talks to him he gets choked up" Parkin said smiling at Nigel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Nigel said as he focused on polishing his guitars case.

"Well, if you don't have a thing for Yang maybe it's Ruby. Are you scared that if Yang found out she'd pummel you into the ground? Of coarse if it is Ruby then that does raise a question. While a two year difference may be acceptable she still looks like a kid and she does have a bit of a maturity problem. Is that your thing? You'd probably get a couple of odd looks if you dated her" Parkin said as she thought about what people would say.

"Can you stop with that line of thought" Nigel asked.

"Fine, back to Yang" Parkin said.

Nigel sighed as he shook his head, closed the polish container and put it and the cloth away.

"Are you attracted to her personality, her chest or do you have a thing for blonds? Of coarse if it's a blond thing I'd prefer Goodwitch more. I wouldn't mind bending her over a desk and -" Parkin got out before a pillow hit her in the face.

"Control your hormones woman" Nigel nearly yelled.

"Aw but that'd be no fun. They're so cute and I like letting them run free and watching them play together" Parkin said with a fake pout as she threw the pillow back at Nigel.

Nigel grumbled as he caught the pillow and put it back on his bed. He grabbed the handle of his guitar case and made his way towards the door.

"Where ya going" Trudy asked.

"Going to look for a quite spot" Nigel said as he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

He closed the door behind him and started walking. While he had a few spots in mind from exploring the school grounds there'd probably be students there already. He preferred a generally secluded spot where he could think as he practiced. As he walked he stopped at some stairs. He hadn't really bothered to explore the dorms much so he figured now would be a good time as any. He headed up the stairs and when he came to the door he tried the door handle. Seeing that it was unlocked he opened it and walked outside. The door opened up to the roof of the dorm and the view faced in the direction of the Emerald Forest.

A section of the stairwell's roof went over the door and when Nigel looked right he saw a short bench. On the left of the bench was a small locker and to the right of it was a ramp going to the top of the roof. He opened the locker and found a locked tool box and what looked like spare machine parts. He figured that the door he had taken was to a spot for performing repairs on the roof if it leaked or on the AC and vent shafts that ran through the top of the dorms. He went to the top of the ramp but didn't see any one walking across the roof. Figuring that some one had left the door unlocked after they finished working Nigel sat down on the bench and set the guitar case down on it. He opened it, took out Lil Baby and tuned it before he started playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel sat down at the large table in front of him with a smile on his face and placed his lunch tray before him. He was in a good mood because of what had happened over the weekend. Saturday he had found a quite place to play his guitar and on Sunday he went to the same spot and it was empty. It was a private place where he could spend his time away from his team mates. Now, others would consider such an attitude to be poor for a group that relies on team work but he couldn't help it. He grew up in a home where there was always noise or some one running about and he liked having a place he could call his own.

It was the same with an old tree house in the forest behind their home. He found it, cleaned it out and claimed it as his own. Now, he had a private spot in Beacon. He just had to make sure neither Trudy nor Parkin followed him there. As he started eating he heard a whining sound. He looked back and saw Cardin, with his team, messing with a Faunus student named Velvet. The rabbit eared girl was trying to pull one of her ears free but when ever she tried one of Cardin's team mates would block her hands.

"You'd think they'd get bored with all that" Trudy said shaking her head.

"They see a target and as long as she remains such they'll continue picking on her" Rona said not looking up from her book.

Parkin grumbled before she stood up from her seat and walked over to Cardin and his team.

"Yo, bird boys. I need to talk with you" Parkin said as she neared them.

"Hey, can't you see we're busy" Cardin said not bothering to look at her.

Parkin didn't say any thing as she looked at him. She then grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding Velvet's ear.

"Weren't you told that when a lady talks to you, a gentleman should give her their undivided attention" Parkin said as she dug her thumb nail into Cardin's wrist.

Cardin let out a yelp as the nail was pressed into his skin and let go of Velvets ear. The faunus looked at Parkin before she ran off. Cardin grabbed his wrist and cursed before he looked at Parkin.

"What do you want" Cardin asked.

"Never mind. I'm too annoyed now to remember what I was going to ask" Parkin grumbled as she turned and walked back to the table "Seriously, do parents not raise their sons to be respectful young men any more?"

She smiled once she took her seat and didn't bother looking back to see Cardin's reaction. Nigel saw Cardin muttering to him self before he and his team left. Nigel shook his head and went back to eating.

"That was nicely done Parkin" Pyrrha said as she and the rest of team JNPR took their seats at the table.

"Thanks. I was really tempted to punch him in the face but that would have started a fight" Parkin said with a sigh.

"If you didn't want trouble like that you could have yelled food fight" Trudy said smiling.

"And thrown a pie at him" Nora said.

Trudy and Nora looked at each other before they started giggling.

"Nora, they're not serving pie today" Ren said.

"No, but they're serving pudding" Trudy said.

"Ooh, that works to" Nora said smiling.

The two of them started going into a discussion of what food they'd throw and who they'd throw it at.

"You two are not starting a food fight. It's childish and it would stain all of our clothes" Weiss said as she and team RWBY sat down at the table with their lunches.

"You need to lighten up frosty. Get off that high horse and say hi to the rest of us. It's not like it'd be the worst thing in the world. Besides, you never know. You might like throwing some pudding at some one and watch it splat against them" Parkin said smiling.

"I would never find amusement in such an act" Weiss said annoyed at being called frosty.

"If a food fight started, she'd probably hide and cower under the table worried that her clothes would get messy" Yang said.

"A Schnee does not hide or cower when a fight starts" Weiss said glaring at Yang.

"Oh, so if a food fight started you'd join us huh? Let's test that idea. Trudy, Nora, your first target is-" Parkin said smiling before she found Rona's hand in front of her face.

"Now is not the time or the place" Rona said as she read her book.

"O.k. When is the time and place" Parkin asked as she looked at her partner.

Rona didn't say any thing as she moved her hand from Parkin's face and focused more on her book. Parkin let out a sigh before she started looking around the table. She then spotted Weiss looking at what appeared to be a flier.

"Some thing interesting there frosty" Parkin asked.

"I'm sure it's some thing that doesn't concern you" Weiss said not bothering to look at her.

"It's a flier for an opera singer. Weiss wants to see her perform but her shows are scheduled after the Beacon air ships to the city have stopped flying" Ruby said.

"It's some thing that can't be helped. I enjoy her music and I've seen some of her live performances but I've never been able meet her in person. Unfortunately she'll only be performing for 3 days" Weiss said.

"In other words even with how wealthy your family is you're not rich or connected enough to get behind the stage access" Parkin said with a smirk.

The only reply Parkin got was a glare. Nigel shook his head as Parkin started chuckling at Weiss' reaction. He stood up from his seat so he could get a look at the flier. On it was a woman with brunette hair tied in a bun, blue eyes and a formal looking dress in a forest green color.

"She's in the city? Maybe I should give her a visit" Nigel said as he sat down.

"And how would you meet her? I don't think you know where she's staying and I'm certain neither her staff nor those at the theater would allow you to see her" Weiss said.

"Well, I could talk to her staff and I probably wouldn't need to find out where she's staying. Aunt Carol always said I was her favorite nephew" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aunt Carol? You're telling me that you're related to Caroline, the Verdure Songstress? One of the best opera singers born" Weiss asked.

"Verdure Songstress" Parkin asked looking at Nigel.

"What, she likes natural colors" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders before he looked at Weiss "she's my aunt from my mothers side."

Weiss looked at Nigel as she started thinking before she came to a decision.

"Nigel, can you get me into the theater to see her. I'd be very grateful if you could" Weiss asked.

"I think this will be the first and last time we hear Weiss ask for a favor. If I had known this was going to happen I would have brought a camera along to record it" Yang said smiling.

"Yang, don't talk about her like that" Ruby said.

Nigel thought about the Weiss' request as he went over how to see his aunt. They could take one of the airships that left Beacon in the afternoon and if he could find a staff member in the theater he could ask to see her. If not he could always call home and see if they could put him in contact with her.

"Sure. I don't think it'd be any trouble at all" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you" Weiss said as she went to eating.

As the group ate Nora and Trudy started going over their food fight targets and what'd make for the best ammo. Of course, every few words Ren or Rona would tell them not to start any thing or what not to throw. Not long after the 12 students finished their lunches and started putting their tray and dishes away. As Nigel made his way out of the cafeteria he blinked and shook his head.

"Some thing up" Parkin asked from his side.

"No. Well, I don't think it's important. I'm just wondering if I should give Weiss a warning" Nigel said.

"About what" Trudy asked as she followed behind them.

"About my aunt. She can be a little, and I'm saying this nicely, grumpy if provoked wrongly" Nigel said grimacing.

"There's a wrong way to provoke some one" Trudy asked.

"What is it that happens" Parkin asked with her curiosity piqued.

"When my aunt receives a bad review or a comment on her performance she goes into what the family calls super diva mode" Nigel said shaking his head.

"How bad is she" Parkin asked smiling.

"Really bad. You expect to see her stampeding through a city, knocking buildings over, breathing fire and knocking airships out of the sky. In three days she hired and had 5 assistants quit on her. Two of them swore that they thought she was going to unhinge her jaw and eat them" Nigel said closing his eyes.

"Has she ever run out of assistants" Trudy asked.

"A few times but when that happens her body guards choose one of their newest members, pushes them into her room then scatter like they were offering a sacrifice to some monster that would eat the rest of them if they stayed" Nigel said with a sigh.

Parkin looked at him before she started laughing.

"Nigel, I will pay you to take a camera and record your aunt going super diva on Weiss" Parkin as she thought of how Weiss would react.

Nigel looked at her and shook his head.

"No. I'm not doing that to Weiss. It's too mean and she's our friend" Nigel said.

"If any thing, I think she finds us acquaintances. Besides, friends play pranks on each other don't they? You get some money and I get a good laugh" Parking said trying to convince him.

For the rest of the walk to the class room Parkin tried convincing Nigel to get the recording. She didn't stop till they had taken their seats. Nigel sighed as Parkin grumbled to her self. As class started he started thinking about who to call in order to find out when would be the best time to meet his aunt.

* * *

It was the next day now and Nigel and Weiss were walking through the city heading towards the theater where his aunt was performing. The previous night Nigel has called home and asked his dad if he knew where Caroline was staying. He didn't but he was able to tell Nigel when Caroline would be at the theater. Nigel's mother would probably know more but both Godin men knew not to bring up Caroline's performing career up with her sister. The last time the two sisters got into a singing contest they broke three windows. While he wasn't at home he didn't want to be the one responsible for sending his mother into one of her moods.

Nigel started thinking about how to get into the theater as they neared it. The lights were off and the window blinds were closed. On both of the doors where signs saying that it was closed.

"Are you sure it's open" Weiss asked looking at Nigel.

"It is. The staff in this theater always makes the place seem like its empty while they prepare the stage" Nigel said as he started walking down the alley next to the theater.

Weiss looked at the doors before she followed him. The alley opened up behind the theater where there was a loading dock for trucks to deliver props. Nigel climbed up onto the concrete before he offered his hand to Weiss. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Nigel looked around before he walked over to the metal shutter door and lifted it up. He then gestured for Weiss to enter and when she did he followed behind her and lowered the door back into place.

As their eyes adjusted the sound of power tools could be heard. Voices could also be heard yelling for parts or for things to be moved. Nigel assumed that it was the staff setting up the backdrops for his aunts performances. Nigel looked around before he started walking down one of the hallways and Weiss followed after him. As they walked one of the staff going through the hallway noticed them and quickly walked over to them.

"What are you two doing here? How'd you even get in here" the staff member asked.

"We wont be here long. I'm here to speak with one of Ms. Godin's staff or a member of her security. If possible can you find one of them and tell them the little man is here to see them" Nigel asked.

"And why should I do that" the staff member asked.

"Because I personally know Ms. Godin and if you don't you'll have a temper mental diva on your hands and I'm sure you don't want that" Nigel said smiling.

The staff member grumbled before he told another staff member to keep an eye on Nigel and Weiss before he left to look through the building.

"If you're her nephew why not tell him that" Weiss asked.

"How many people do you think try to talk to a performer by saying they're part of the persons family to a theater worker? Saying you're there to speak to some one who can confirm it if the topic comes up is rarer" Nigel said.

Weiss thought about it and nodded before she asked "And what's this 'little man' thing about?"

"You'll see" Nigel said sighing.

Weiss was about to ask what Nigel meant but the staff member came back with some one behind them. He had tan skin, brown eyes and a shaved head. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, boots and had a pistol holstered at his hip. Weiss also now understood the little man thing Nigel mentioned. To say the person was tall would be an understatement. He was almost twice Nigel's height and Weiss wondered how often the man had to duck to keep his head from hitting a ceiling light. If he was put into a black fur coat some one might mistake him for a large Beowolf. The man looked at the staff member before he nodded and sent him on his way. Once the staff member was gone he looked down at Nigel.

"Well, if it aint the little man. Heard you were in vale. You been keeping up on your studies" the man asked.

"I'm doing my best Marcus. More focused on not getting waylaid though. How have you been" Nigel asked.

"Good enough. Caught a thief during the last performance and made him cry. But enough about me" Marcus said before he turned towards Weiss "So, who's the little lady, your girlfriend?"

"What? I am not his girlfriend" Weiss nearly yelled as she shook her head.

'Nice reaction there frosty' Nigel thought with his eyes closed before he opened them and faced Marcus "She's a school mate from another team. She's a fan of aunty and asked if she could meet her. Is she here?"

"Yeah, the boss lady's in. Been wanting to see you to tell the truth but she didn't know if there's any sort of protocol on people visiting Beacon" Marcus said as he started walking and signaled for them to follow.

Nigel gestured for Weiss to walk ahead of him and the two followed the bodyguard down the hall.

"How long have you worked for Ms Caroline" Weiss asked as she followed.

Marcus thought about it before he shrugged his shoulders.

"10 odd years I'd suppose. I stopped counting after awhile. I know I've been around long enough since I remember watching Nigel fall off his bike when he was learning how to ride one with out training wheels" Marcus said with a smile.

"That's quite a long time" Weiss said glancing at Nigel.

"Yes, he's known me for a while, yes, he knows some embarrassing stories about me and to get it out of the way he's one of the guys who taught me how to fight. But to the second one, embarrassing stories are a topic I don't want to bring up. We probably shouldn't take to much time from auntie's schedule" Nigel said crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure there's enough time for me to hear one or two stories" Weiss said smiling.

Nigel let out a growl and glared at her. While Weiss likely had no interest in such stories and had brought it up for amusement he didn't want to risk Parkin hearing any of them. The young woman would probably find great joy in bringing up new jokes.

"Nigel, mind your manners. You maybe able to mimic sounds but no growlen at the little lady" Nigel said with a chuckle.

Nigel snorted and shook his head. If some embarrassing stories were brought up he'd have to make sure to talk Weiss out of telling the others. There were some he didn't want getting around Beacon. About a minute after the conversation the three of them came to the theaters dressing rooms. Marcus walked over to one of the doors and knocked.

"It's Marcus Ms. Godin. You have company" Marcus said.

"Send them in Marcus" a woman's voice said.

Marcus gestured towards the door and Nigel walked forward. He opened the door and looked inside. The dressing room at several cabinets with different clothes and accessories next to a mirror. There was a small couch and a coffee table with snacks and what looked like a kettle with fresh tea in it along with a three matching cups. On the other side of the table were a pair of chairs with a woman sitting in them. She was wearing a blue robe, a pair of light blue slippers, had green eyes, brown hair tied up into a bun and from her appearance she seemed to be in her early 30's.

"Good evening auntie" Nigel said as he walked into the room.

"Nigel dear, you look well" the woman said as she stood up and walked over to him.

They shared a quick hug with her giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"You haven't gotten hurt during your training have you? If you have, Marcus and the others are getting a pay cut for their poor teaching skills" the woman said smiling.

"Hey, the training we gave the kid's good. Just not suited for Grimm fighting. If you want to cause a ruckus on that front you take it up with one of the guys guarden your cousin. Leave our paychecks out of it" Marcus said from the door.

"I'm just joking Marcus" the woman said before she turned to Weiss who walked into the room "and who is your lady friend that you brought with you?"

"Apologies auntie. This is Weiss Schnee, a friend of mine from team RWBY" Nigel said turning towards Weiss before he looked towards his aunt "Weiss, this is my aunt Caroline Godin."

"Hello Ms Caroline. I'm a huge fan. I don't think there's one of your performances I haven't seen or heard" Weiss said stepping forward.

"Stop it, you're going to embarrass me" Caroline said giggling "It's always a pleasure to meet such a dedicated fan. Also, there is no need to be all formal with me. Any friend of Nigel can speak plainly. You can also call me auntie if you want."

"Thank you but I feel that that would be inappropriate for me to refer to you as such" Weiss said shaking her head.

"Ah, I see. I'll respect your wishes but calling me Ms Carol is fine. Will you afford me that much" Caroline asked as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Of coarse Ms Carol" Weiss said as she shat down.

Nigel just watched them as he sat down him self. Caroline smiled as she picked up the tea kettle and poured some of the contents into the cups and offered them to Nigel and Weiss.

"I'm pleased to that you came to see me Nigel. We haven't seen each other since that family reunion 5 years ago" Caroline said smiling.

"Yes, when you and mom broke 3 of the house windows" Nigel said with a sigh before he looked at Weiss "My mom, auntie's sister, regularly get into singing competitions when they meet each other. The last one resulted in some glass breaking."

"I never thought our voices would reach the point where that'd happen with out practice or warm ups" Caroline said before she took a sip of her tea.

"Has that happened before" Weiss asked.

Caroline was quite as she thought before she nodded "Once in high school. We were both trying for the position of a vocalist in our school's band. Luckily no one was hurt."

"Did you always plan to be an opera singer" Weiss asked.

"An opera singer, to tell the truth no" Caroline said shaking her head "After high school I traveled with several performing groups but couldn't find one I'd enjoy. One day a friend of mine called me and said that he needed a replacement singer for a play he was producing. The song was an opera piece and his regular singer had pushed her self to hard. I was the only person he could find on such short notice so I helped him. After the show finished I was approached by several performing groups that did opera's and that's how I became the singer I am now."

"She still sings other pieces but generally nothing that would stress her vocal chords or lungs to badly" Nigel said.

"Since I make my lively hood singing I must be careful" Caroline said nodding before she looked at Weiss "Do you sing Weiss?"

"I do but my skills are no where as good as yours" Weiss said shaking her head.

"Come now, I'm sure you have some talent. How about this, if you let me hear some of your singing I'll give you some advice from my own experiences" Caroline said.

"You will? Thank you" Weiss said with a smile before she put her tea cup on the table.

As Weiss prepared to sing, Nigel saw Marcus gesture for him from the door. Nigel took a sip from his cup before he placed it on the table.

"If you'll excuse me I'll leave you two for a few minutes" Nigel said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

Caroline nodded as he left the room and Marcus closed the door behind him.

"Figured you'd like an out. With your semblance can't be to sure and all that" Marcus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on, I messed up with it when I was what, 11. I'm not going to try it again" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Doctors said you over taxed your self and your parents said you were out for a week. Boss lady wouldn't be happy if you went out while she was around" Marcus said as he leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall next to him.

"So, you snap a Grimm's neck yet" Marcus asked.

Nigel blinked before he looked at Marcus.

"Why do people except me to kill Grimm in odd ways? You expect me to snap their necks and the others back home want me to use Lil' Baby. Seriously, tell me" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Ah, we're just messing with you but hey, it'd be an interesting story to bring home" Marcus said with a chuckle "You, surrounded by the corpses of dead Grimm with their leader the last one alive. Swords lost, pistol empty, your last resort is to fight it in a hand to claw clash. After an epic battle you jump onto its back and snap it's neck" Marcus said moving his hands to imitate snapping the supposed Grimm's head.

Nigel sighed as he heard Weiss start singing. Why was he surrounded by odd people?

"Don't put me into odd battles o.k" Nigel said looking up at Marcus.

"O.k, fine. It'd make a good movie though" Marcus said laughing.

"Maybe but now, onto a different topic. Why'd you ask if Weiss was my girlfriend" Nigel asked.

"You're at that age where a young man starts dating. Besides that, the letter" Marcus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Letter? What letter" Nigel asked curious now.

He had promised that he'd contact home once a week but he never wrote any letters.

"Your mom says she received a letter saying that some little lady was making your heart skip a beat. She was quite happy about it. Most of us as well, a pool's been started on if you'd get a girlfriend while at Beacon" Marcus said with a wide smile.

"What pool? Who started it? It was that bad pick up line using Gerome wasn't it. He can't get a girlfriend so he's poking into my love life" Nigel said with some anger in his voice before some thing came to mind "Wait, who sent the letter?"

"Dunno. Your mom says there wasn't a name attached to it. Just that the return address was a mailbox in Vale and that at the bottom of the stationary was some red dragon emblem" Marcus said shrugging his shoulders.

Red dragon? He started going through a list of people in his head that he had met that used a dragon for an emblem. There were a few but the only person that came to mind that used a red dragon for an emblem was…

"Parkin" Nigel said with a scowl.

"Oh, so you know who sent the letter" Marcus asked.

"I've got an idea" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Since you know let's move onto some thing I wanna know, what's the girl like" Marcus asked.

"Why would I… " Nigel said before he glared at Marcus asked "wait, why do you want to know?"

"I'm you're friend. I can't be curious" Marcus asked shaking his head.

"You said that there's a pool and I get the feeling there's more to it than just if I'd get a girlfriend or not" Nigel said as he stared at Marcus.

Marcus stared back for a minute before he relented.

"Fine, fine, the bets not only on that though. The bet includes on if she's older than you and even what year she's in" Marcus said.

"I can't believe this" Nigel said covering his face with his right hand.

"The bet even includes her height, hair along with eye color and even if she's a faunus or human" Marcus said closing his eyes.

"Are you all that bored" Nigel said through grit teeth.

He was holding him self back from yelling. If they were so bored that they'd place bets while they were working he was sure he'd speak to his relatives about finding them extra work. As he tried to get his mind off of what ever it was about his love life that Marcus and the others were betting on he heard Weiss stop her singing. Caroline started singing and was followed by Weiss' a few moments later. At least the two of them seemed to be having a nice time.

"Yep" Marcus said smiling before he opened his eyes to look at Nigel "Question for you, you a breast or a butt man?"

"That's it, I'm talking to auntie" Nigel said as he started walking towards the door.

That was it. The nice time those two were having was over. He was going to talk to his aunt and get her to put Marcus on an assignment where he'd be to busy to make bets. The set construction and design crew should keep him busy for awhile.

"Oh come on, I'm only joking" Marcus said as he reached out and grabbed Nigel's shoulder "Still you really should ask for my advice. I've dated quite a bit in my youth."

"I'd rather not. I already have a professor who drones about his youth and I don't need that more than once a day" Nigel said as he stopped and shook his head.

"He, my stories ain't that bad" Marcus said as he moved his hand from his shoulder.

"Not that bad? Do you remember what happened when you, auntie and the others came for a visit after I turned 13? Dad had the 'talk' with me and about two days later you start talking to me about one of the girls you dated. I haven't been able to look at eggplants the same since" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Eggplants" Marcus said confused before he thought for a moment and smiled "Oh, her. A little plump and a mouth like a motor boat but she knew how to use it. You know, after I dated her there was this one girl I dated where we used a hot fudge banana split sundae to-"

Nigel quickly waved his hands in the air before he covered his ears.

"No! I do not need to hear any more of your stories. If I do I'm never going to be able to eat again" Nigel said as he clenched his eye lids closed.

"Oh come on Nigel, it's a good one. After we stopped at an ice cream shop we found an empty-" Marcus said before an electronic ringing could be heard.

"Saved by the proverbial bell" Nigel muttered as he moved his hands from his ears.

Marcus took a watch out from his pocket and checked the time before he walked over to the dressing room. He knocked once before he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to start preparing. The orchestra will arrive soon and so will the other singers. Your hair still needs to get done and the wardrobe still needs final inspection" Marcus said.

Weiss and Caroline's singing died down and about a minute later the two walked out of the dressing room. Weiss was carrying what looked like a signed photo of Nigel's aunt.

"Enjoyed your self" Nigel asked.

"I did. Your aunt gave me some helpful tips I'll put into practice the next chance I get" Weiss said smiling.

He nodded and turned towards his aunt.

"Sorry that we weren't able to spend more time together auntie" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Don't worry dear. How about this, the day after tomorrow you and your friends come with me and I'll treat you all to an early dinner? We can catch up and I can meet the people looking after my nephew" Caroline said smiling.

"Sure auntie. I'll ask them" Nigel said smiling.

"Good. I'll contact you with the details tomorrow. If you'll excuse me I need to make sure the stage is ready" Caroline said before she turned and started walking down the hallway.

"You be sure to escort the little lady back to her place o.k little man" Marcus said.

"I know" Nigel said nodding.

Marcus nodded before he turned and followed after Caroline. Nigel looked at Weiss and gestured for her to follow him as he started walking down the hallway. He heard the sound of her footsteps as she followed and the two left the theater the same way they entered. It wasn't long after that the two of them were walking down the street towards the airship that would take them back to the academy. The two came to a street crossing and waiting for the traffic to stop so they could cross.

"So, think better of me now" Nigel asked with a smile.

Weiss was quite for a moment before she said "To tell the truth I do. I had thought you were trying to impress me because I'm from an influential family."

Nigel lost his smile at that. He had said it as a joke and not actually thinking that she had a low opinion of him.

'No Nigel, you can't push frosty into on coming traffic' Nigel thought to him self before he asked "Did you enjoy meeting my aunt?"

"Yes although I didn't expect the two of you to be related. In most of her interviews her last name was never said. I knew it was Godin but I thought the two of you sharing a last name was a coincidence" Weiss said.

He decided that he wouldn't take any offense to any thing Weiss said, or he'd at least try to. She was probably more used to being around people who had the same social standing as her as well as being around others who would try to get into good favor with her.

"I guess it would seem odd. My mother's a normal housewife and my aunt's a respected traveling opera singer. Most people wouldn't believe they're related. Just one of those oddities when it comes to family I guess" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

Weiss seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded. As the traffic started to slow down, for a few seconds, Nigel heard a growling sound. He blinked and looked around but didn't see any thing that could have caused it.

"Is some thing wrong" Weiss asked.

"No. Just thought I heard a growling sound. Probably just a dog or some thing. Could just be my hearing acting up" Nigel said shaking his head.

"I'd assume Parkin would be the type to listen to loud music so you should probably look into getting some earplugs" Weiss said as the traffic came to a stop.

"I'll think about it" Nigel said as the crosswalk sign lit up and they crossed it.

He had said the growl was probably from a dog but now that he thought about it the more it sounded like a Beowolf. He hadn't said any thing because he thought it wasn't needed. The chances of a Grimm sneaking into the city was low and there wasn't need to raise unneeded alarm. It didn't take long for them to return back to the dorms and the two of them reached the hallway their rooms were in.

"Don't forget to tell the others about my aunts invite. If you see the JNPR's before I do tell them to. I'd do it my self but I need to have an important chat with Parkin" Nigel said.

Weiss nodded before she unlocked the door to the RWBY room and walked inside.

"Welcome back Weiss. Did she go super diva on you" Yang's voice asked.

"What do you mean" Weiss asked as she closed the door.

"And that's my cue to go" Nigel muttered to him self as he quickly walked down the hallway to his own dorm room.

* * *

It was the next day now and the teams were collecting together for lunch. Nigel had brought up the topic of Parkin writing letters to his family but she denied it. Earlier in the day Weiss had asked about the super diva comment regarding his aunt Yang had made but Nigel assured her it was some joke set up by Parkin. Considered Parkin's personality it wasn't that far a stretch so she left it at that. Trudy and Rona had already gotten their lunches and were sitting at the table as Nigel and Parkin walked over.

"I'm not going to do it" Nigel said as he carried his tray with his lunch.

"Oh come on. I don't think it'll hurt any one. It's not like you're going to rip their voice from their throats or any thing. Wait, does it work like that" Parkin asked as she followed him with her own lunch.

"No but that still doesn't mean I'm going to do it" Nigel said as he took his seat.

"That's no fun" Parkin said with a pout as she sat down.

"Is some thing wrong" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I can't get Nigel to do a voice imitation" Parkin said crossing her arms.

"Why not? Are you bad at them" Ruby asked.

"It's that I have no reason to" Nigel said shaking his head.

Parkin sighed and closed her eyes. She had been trying to get him to do it since the idea had appeared in her head. She had to drop it during classes of course but now that they were at lunch she could go with force.

"It's not like any one here's going to make fun of you" Trudy said.

"Who do you want him to imitate any way" Yang asked.

"Any one would be fine I guess but I want to hear him do frosty's voice" Parkin said smiling.

"No. Do not drag me into what ever childish thing you want done" Weiss said looking at Parkin.

"I don't think it'd be bad. Besides, I'm sure with Nigel's sembl-" Trudy started to say but then covered her mouth.

She remembered that when they had met Parkin and Rona during the initiation Nigel wasn't happy with her talking about his semblance. Pyrrha looked at Trudy then at Nigel.

"Is there a problem with your semblance" Pyrrha asked.

Nigel let out a sigh and shook his head.

"It was going to come up sooner or later" Rona said not looking up from a book she was reading.

"Sorry" Trudy said moving her hands from her mouth.

"It's fine and Rona's right. It was going to be brought up sooner or later" Nigel said before he looked at the others "My semblance allows be to manipulate sound waves. I was made fun of for it as a kid so I normally don't bring it up. Rona says that it has worth but I'd think such situations are few and far between."

"She is right though. While its use in a combat situation is limited I can see some uses for it outside the battle field" Blake said looking up from her book.

"I think I'd mostly use it to prank people" Yang said.

There was a moment of silence as some of the people at the table imagined what Yang would do with the ability to manipulate sound waves. Nothing good came to mind.

"How does it work" Ren asked breaking the silence.

"Not much to say about it. I can increase or decrease a sound" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders "When it comes to imitation the more I hear some one speak, plainly or emotionally, the better I can imitate it."

The others seemed to accept his explanation so he didn't try going further into it. The only one who didn't was Nora who was staring at him. He could only guess that she wanted him to take a try at imitating her voice. When she saw that his attention was on her she smiled at him.

"Please" Nora asked.

"No. I'm not doing it" Nigel said.

"Please" Nora said but was accompanied this time with Trudy.

"No" was Nigel's reply.

"Please Nigel" Nora, Trudy and now Ruby said at the same time.

He wasn't sure how Ruby had matched the other two but he assumed it had to do with their hyper/childish personalities. He held his hand to his face and sighed. It didn't seem like he'd be able to get out of it.

"Fine. I'll do it" Nigel said moving his hand from his face.

Nora smiled before she started thinking of what to say. When she came up with some thing she looked at Nigel.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora sang.

There was a second of silence before Nigel opened his mouth.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nigel sang with Nora's voice.

The others all stared at him. Even Rona had looked up from her book to look at Nigel. Nora however, smiled more and started giggling.

"That's really good" Ruby said.

"And slightly disturbing" Weiss said shaking her head.

"Not the first time some one's said that to me. Got that a lot as a kid when I'd imitate the voice of a girl or a man twice my age" Nigel said still using Nora's voice.

"Nigel, I think we've got it so you can switch back now" Ren said.

Nigel took a breath and let it out before he rubbed his throat.

"And with that I'm done" Nigel said with his voice back to normal.

Parkin and Yang looked at each other before they looked back at Nigel.

"Nope. You've got to do Weiss now" Yang said smiling.

"Yeah, the Nora one was good but I want to hear you copy frosty's voice now" Parkin said.

"Nigel, don't you dare" Weiss said as she glared at him.

"Don't worry Weiss. I'm not planning to" Nigel said closing his eyes.

"Oh come on" Parkin said shaking her head before she got an idea and asked "How about this, no more jokes, innuendo's and perverted comments from me from now till Monday?"

Nigel's eyes opened his eyes and started thinking about it.

"You aren't going to accept are you" Weiss asked with a voice that said she was annoyed.

"You're not lying are you" Nigel asked looking at Parkin.

"I swear upon my shield. May it break apart if I'm lying" Parkin said raising her left hand "If I do lie you can even break my guitar."

Nigel looked at her before he nodded. He thought for a few moments before he looked at Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, how can you say Ninja's of Love is a book filled with nothing but smut" Nigel said with Weiss' voice "I have read several books in that line and I can assure you it's any thing but. It's a well written story of the forbidden love affair between members of rival ninja clans as their country falls to ruin. Their story of fighting off enemy countries while hiding their love from their families is very compelling. To say people read it just for only the passionate love scenes is an insult to good literature."

There was a moment of silence before several people at the table started laughing or were showing signs of amusement. The only one who wasn't was Weiss who was angry with Nigel and Rona who had taken out her note book and was writing in it.

"I can't believe you did that" Weiss said.

"Blame her" Nigel, with his normal voice, said as he pointing at the laughing Parkin "If she didn't do her blasted jokes so much I wouldn't have accepted."

"Yeah frosty. Can't really blame it on him. Besides, it's not like he's going to run around school doing that" Parkin said.

Weiss looked at him before she sighed and nodded. It wasn't like Nigel was the type of guy who'd go around the school ruining some ones reputation. Besides that, she shared a room with Yang. She could understand how he had to put up with some one who found their jokes funny even if they were incredibly bad.

"How about one of the teachers" Ruby asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah, how about professor Port" Nora asked.

"No. We hear his voice enough during class and I don't need to hear it during lunch" Yang said shaking her head before she got an idea before saying "How about Ms. Goodwtich? I want to hear that one."

Nigel quickly shook his head and held his arms up to signal no.

"Nope. No. No way, no how. Not happening. If I copy her voice I get the feeling she's going to show up behind me with her riding crop in hand" Nigel said.

"You weren't this against the idea when you copied my voice" Weiss said as she stared at him.

"Big difference, you can't give me detention and put it on my record" Nigel said staring back.

Weiss had the look that she was about to create a counter argument when Rona asked a question.

"Can you simulate a conversation" Rona asked.

"Can he what" Jaune asked with a confused look on his face.

"Simulate a conversation. She's asking if he can rapidly switch from one voice to another to make it seem like there are multiple people talking" Blake said.

Nigel blinked as he thought about it. Truth be told he had never thought about it or tried.

"I don't know. I've never had reason to. I normally just do one voice at a time" Nigel said shaking his head.

Rona looked at him before she went back to writing.

"Now that's some thing I have to see" Parkin said smiling.

"That may be some thing interesting to see but lunch will be done soon" Rona said.

Parkin and Nigel looked at the clock before they returned back to their lunch. The two of them finished their lunches and put their treys away as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. They grabbed their books before they followed after the others. As they walked to their next class Nigel listened in on a conversation from other students.

"I'm telling you, I was out at the docks yesterday and I heard this really loud hiss. I think it might have been a King Taijitu" the student said.

"Yeah right. Why would there be a Grimm that big at the docks? You sure you weren't hearing a normal snake" another student asked.

"If it was a normal snake then it'd be one big ass snake. I didn't report it since I might have ended up having to fight it if it was a Grimm" the first student.

"Since there hasn't been a ruckus over Grimm in the city it was probably some pet snake or some thing that got out" the second student said.

"I guess" the first student said as they turned a different hallway.

Nigel watched them go before he shook his head. First he hears a Beowolf then others hear the sound of a King Taijitu. Neither were a type of Grimm that could go through a city unnoticed. If there were Grimm in the city and no one saw them that either meant they were very smart Grimm or some one was sneaking them around. Neither was a thought he'd want to delve into.

"Hey Nigel, pick up the pace" Parkin said from further down the hall.

Nigel looked at her and started walking faster as he tossed the idea out of his head.

-(/)-

Originally the length of this chapter was longer but me and my beta decided that it'd be better to split it into two chapters. Also, I had planned for Nigel to do a bit with Goodwitches voice but thought it'd be to silly and decided not to. General idea was that she had a secret crush on Ozpin.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the afternoon of the next day now and Nigel hadn't heard any more talk about there being Grimm hidden in the city. He figured that if there had been any they had been quietly dealt with by now. He still kept an eye out and listened as he walked down the street leading the others. Both teams RWBY and JNPR said that they'd be happy to eat with Caroline although Nigel figured that Yang wanted an excuse to eat out and that Nora, Trudy and probably Ruby as well would order a lot of desserts. Nigel looked at his Scroll to make sure he got the directions as they came to what looked like a high class restaurant.

"Any one else think we're underdressed" Jaune asked looking at the building.

None of them were wearing their uniforms or any formal clothes since Nigel said it was fine for them to come dressed as they wanted.

"Auntie said it was fine not to come dressed up. She was never one who believed in being too formal when eating with friends and family" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

He opened the door and walked inside with the others following him. Inside the building was a wide dining hall with a small orchestra playing at the end. At the sides of the hall were stairs leading up to a second level were there were private rooms. All of the people eating at the tables were wearing formal clothes. Some glanced at the group of hunters in training but ignored them and went back to eating. Nigel shook his head and walked over to the maître d. The man didn't seem too happy to see a group of teenagers who didn't match what ever counted for the restaurants dress code.

"12 under the Alicia Leon reservation" Nigel said.

He checked the list of reservations before he nodded.

"This way please" the man said before he started walking towards one of the stairs.

"Is that another name your aunt goes by" Rona asked as they followed the man.

"It's the maiden name of my great grandmother. A very loud, bossy and opinionated woman from what my grandfather told me. Auntie uses it for reservations when she doesn't feel like using her real name" Nigel said shaking his head.

Rona nodded as she accepted the explanation and the group walked up the stairs. The maître d led them to a room and opened it. Inside of the room was a large rectangular table with a white table cloth over it and a chandelier over head. There were 13 seats with menus were placed around the table and a large wooden table was in a corner of the room. At the walls of the room were glass doors that led to balconies. Sitting up from the head of the table was Caroline who had her hair down and was wearing a simple red dress. She smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hello. I'm Nigel's aunt Caroline Godin but feel free to call me Caroline, auntie or Ms. Carol as Weiss has taken to. Thank you for looking after my nephew" Carol said taking a slight bow.

"Oh, he's no trouble. A little tightly wound but he's a good guy all in all" Parkin said putting an arm around his shoulder.

Nigel grumbled and shrugged her arm off.

"I'm happy to hear he's not troubling you" Caroline said with a light giggle "Nigel, be a dear and introduce me to the rest of your friends."

"This is Parkin, the leader of my team and next to her is Rona. The one behind me is Trudy" Nigel said looking back at his team.

"So you're the three that make up team PTRN along with Nigel? I do hope you'll keep him out of trouble" Caroline said facing them.

"You don't need to worry about that. He's more likely to be the one to keep me out of trouble" Parkin said smiling.

Nigel glared at her before he turned back to his aunt.

"This is team RWBY" Nigel said gesturing to the four girls "you've already met Weiss and these are her team mates Blake, Ruby and her sister Yang."

Caroline looked at them before she was in front of Ruby and patting her on the head.

"You're so cute. I'm sure you'd make a lovely doll" Caroline said smiling.

Ruby had a nervous look on her face as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Um, Nigel, an explanation" Weiss asked as she walked over.

"Well, mom and grandpa both told me auntie had a love of cute things, dolls, animals, it didn't matter. I guess some habits are hard to break" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Let's just be happy that she's not patting Yang's head" Parkin muttered with a smile.

Nigel let out a small sigh before he turned back to his aunt "Moving on, this is team JNPR. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren."

Caroline stopped patting Ruby on the head, who proceeded to move behind Yang, before she turned to face team JNPR. She walked over and looked at Jaune.

"Um, is some thing wrong" Jaune asked.

"No but your last name wouldn't happen to be Arc would it" Caroline asked.

"Yes, my last name is Arc. Is that important" Jaune asked as he became nervous.

"It's not but I believe I met your mother at a charity event a few weeks ago. She was so happy that her son made it into Beacon. Though she did say she was worried after having packed a onesie into your bag" Caroline said closing her eyes.

There were several contained and a few not contained laughs from those who remembered seeing Jaune in the sleeping wear. Jaune however, just held his hand to his head.

"Why'd she bring that up with other people" Jaune muttered to him self as he started wondering who else his mother had told.

"I believe you've finished with introductions" a voice said from the doorway.

They turned and there was a green eyed, blond haired woman whose hair was tied into a tail, had half rim glasses, wore a black shirt with a white vest over it, a pair of black slacks and black shoes. When Nigel saw her he cringed and stepped behind Parkin.

"Oh, I forgot. Every one, this is Susan. She's a member of my body guard staff" Caroline said.

"Hello" she said to them dryly before she looked at Nigel. "Mr. Godin."

"Hello Susan" Nigel said nervously.

The woman didn't say any thing more before she looked at all of them.

"Please place your weapons on the table in the corner. The staff of the restaurant would like little to no chance of weapons misfire or any plausible lawsuits should they become damaged. I will tell the staff you're looking at the menus" Susan said before she left the room.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders before she walked over to the table and placed Crescent Rose onto the table. The others did the same except for Yang and Ren who would have no problem sitting at the table while keeping their weapons with them. After putting their weapons on the table they took their seats at the table and picked up their menus.

"So, that's new. First time I've seen you hide from some one" Parkin said.

"You mean Susan? I'm not afraid of her" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Really? Then why'd you move behind me" Parkin asked smiling.

Parkin stared at him before he sighed and decided to tell her.

"Fine, I'm scared of her o.k. The woman could write a 3 volume book series on fighting dirty if she hasn't already. I swear my kidneys hid behind my lungs when I saw her. I think they remember when she tried to teach me a few of her tricks" Nigel said with a shudder.

Parkin looked at him before she held her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Nigel muttered a few curses before he lifted his menu up and started reading it.

"Hey, how's the red velvet cheesecake" Ruby asked.

"Of course the first thing you'd ask about would be a desert with crushed cookies and strawberries in it" Weiss said.

"But it sounds so good" Ruby whined.

"I've never had that particular cheesecake but I can assure you that they do make good deserts here" Caroline said.

"O.k. I'll get two then" Ruby said happily.

"No. You are not having only desert. You're getting a proper meal" Weiss said shaking her head.

"Fine, but I still want two of them" Ruby said as she put her menu down.

So far it seemed like every thing was going well and Nigel was happy for that. A few minutes later a waiter came in and took their orders. As they talked Caroline asked about life at Beacon. Nora started on one of her stories which led to Ren correcting her. Caroline didn't seem to mind that there were exaggerated parts in Nora's story since she was holding back a laugh at some of them. When Nora finished her story Parkin started going over the initiation and how PTRN had been formed. Parkin tried to embellish but Rona would interject and tell the truth if Parkin went to far off. As the story was told the food was brought in and dinner was served.

"Hey, I've got a question. Has Nigel always growled when he was annoyed or was that some thing he picked up recently" Parkin asked before she started eating.

"Him growling? Oh, that's some thing he's done since he was a kid. Although I may have had a part in that" Caroline said smiling.

"How so" Rona asked.

"When he was a baby I used to put him in a wolf themed baby onesie and pushed him around town in his stroller. People started calling him the little wolf" Caroline said happily.

"Really now" Parkin said smiling as she looked at Nigel.

Nigel did his best to ignore her as he held his hands to his face.

"Aw, to bad you don't have any pictures. I'm sure he looked were cute" Trudy said.

"Actually, I have some pictures with me if you want to see them" Caroline said.

"Yes, please" Parkin and Trudy said at the same time.

"No" Nigel said with a yell as he moved his hands from his face.

"Come on Nigel, it can't be that bad" Jaune said smiling.

"He's right. Besides, I'm sure you knew there was a chance this would happen" Ren said with a smirk.

Nigel gave them both a glare that seemed to scream 'I will end your lives painfully.'

"Aw, he looks so cute" Nigel heard a voice say.

He whipped his head and saw that Parkin and Trudy were looking at some pictures. Nigel reached to grab them out of Parkins hand but she just passed them to Trudy. Before he could try to get them Trudy tossed them over the table to Ruby who reached up and caught them. Nigel grumbled and started eating as he thought about how to get back at his team mates.

"Hey, would it be a problem if I asked for a copy of those" Parkin asked.

At this Nigel choked a little on his food.

"It'd be no problem at all" Caroline said smiling.

Rona looked at Nigel, who seemed to be contemplating that fastest way to get the pictures away from the RWBY's, before she looked at Nigel's aunt. The topic should be put back on track.

"You were explaining his habit of growling. Does that have to do with his Semblance" Rona asked.

"I would assume it does. He's actually had his Semblance since he was a child" Caroline said.

"It's rare for some one to have access to it so early. Did he train in Aura usage or did it come to him naturally" Rona asked.

"No one trained him and considering that he comes from a family of musicians a sound based Semblance isn't that surprising. Truth be told he trained it with out even meaning to" Caroline said with a nod.

"How so" Rona asked.

"Well, he did as any child does. He imitated animals or his favorite movie and t.v characters. As time went by the sounds and voices he made became more and more like what he was copying. When he started growling like a Beowolf the other kids started beating him up saying that he was part Grimm. The doctor who treated his wounds had a minor in Aura study and after some tests it was found that Nigel was just using his Semblance with out knowing it" Caroline said.

"That would explain why he uses it with out really thinking about it" Rona said.

"True but he wasn't happy about it back then" Caroline said with a smile.

"I thought I was just really good at imitating others" Nigel said crossing his arms.

Parkin looked at Nigel and smiled.

"I can't really see a child version of you pouting and whining" Parkin said.

"Oh, I have pictures of those with me to" Caroline said.

Nigel looked at his aunt with a surprised look on his face. How many pictures of him as a kid did the woman bring with her? He got the feeling it might be better for him to move away from the table and try not to bring up any thing more of his childhood.

"I'm going to get some air" Nigel said as he got up from his seat.

He walked over to one of the glass doors and opened it before he walked onto a balcony and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out as he calmed down. Except for getting embarrassed by his aunt it was a goodnight. As he listened to the wind he saw a cop running down the street with a panicked look on his face. The man came to a police car further down the street and was handed the radio from another cop inside. Nigel figured that he'd try for a distraction and used his Semblance.

"Repeat again dispatch. What's in the city" the cop asked.

"About 20 Beowolf's have been encountered in the city. Hunter assistance is being called in but until it arrives all available police in the area are being called in to contain them" a voice over the radio said.

The cop confirmed that they heard before they got the directions to where they were supposed to go. Nigel brought up a mental map of the area and the location wasn't that far. He looked around to confirm his location before he tried to increase the range of his hearing in the direction the Beowolf's were. At the limit of his hearing he heard several growls and gun fire. What ever cops were around were probably fighting the Grimm. As the cop got into the car and it sped off Nigel opened the glass door and walked inside.

"Sorry auntie but we'll have to cut dinner short. Duty calls" Nigel said as he walked over to the table holding their weapons.

"Aw, but desert just arrived" Trudy said as some waiters brought the deserts they ordered into the room.

Nigel ignored her as he picked up his swords and pistol before he put them onto his belt.

"What's going on" Jaune asked as he stood up.

"There's a large group of Beowolf's in the city. The police are going to try to contain them till help arrives" Nigel said looking at the others.

They looked at each other before they stood up and retrieved their weapons. Ruby looked at the slices of the cheesecake and let out a whimper before she stood up and got Crescent Rose. Weiss looked at Ruby before she looked at Caroline.

"Is it possible to get some deserts delivered to Beacon" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll ask. Do try to be safe out there" Caroline said.

"Thank you and we'll do our best" Ruby said before she walked out of the room with the others following.

They made their way out of the restaurant and once they were outside Nigel ran ahead with the others following after him. A few minutes later they reached a crowd of people and pushed their way through. On the other side of the crowd were a group of police who were using their cars as a make shift barricade.

"Sorry but you're not allowed in here" one of the cops said.

"We're from Beacon and we came to help" Ruby said.

"Wow, we just sent out the help request a few minutes ago and you're here so soon" the cop said.

None of them spoke up to tell the cop that they weren't the ones Beacon would send.

"What's going on in there" Yang asked.

"It's a T shaped intersection. A bunch of Beowolf's just started attacking and we have no clue where they came from. We've managed to force them in the center but our weapons aren't rated for fighting Grimm. It's only a matter of time before they realize that and make a rush for us" the cop said.

"Are there still people in the surrounding area" Jaune asked.

"We've got most of them out but there are still some around where the Beowolf's have collected. They've been told to stay where they are but if possible try to escort them out" the cop said.

"Thanks. We'll try to end this as soon as possible" Parkin said as she walked around one of the cop cars and started jogging down the street.

Nigel looked at Rona who shrugged her shoulders before she followed her partner with the others behind her.

"Does any one have any plans on how to handle this" Weiss asked.

"Actually I have one" Jaune said as he looked around.

"Well speak up and let's hear what you've got" Parkin said.

"It's not much. We split up into 3 groups. 2 people at each end of end of the intersection keeping the Grimm from going any further towards the police. Another group fights the Grimm in the center while the third group gets the trapped people towards the nearest street exit" Jaune said.

"That should work but who's going where" Ren asked.

Jaune thought about it for a few moments before he came to a decision.

"Me and Pyrrha will stay at this end of the intersection, Parkin and Rona will take the right while Weiss and Blake will take the left. Nigel, Ren and Ruby will work on getting any one left in the buildings to the police while Yang, Nora and Trudy fight and distract the Grimm" Jaune said.

"Works for me" Parkin said.

There was a general murmur of agreement among them as they readied their weapons.

* * *

They reached the point where the three streets met and saw the group of Grimm there as the cop had said. Nigel and Rona raised their weapons and opened fire causing the Beowolf's to scatter. As the Grimm got out of the way Parkin and Rona turned right and continued down the street while Blake and Weiss turned left. As their opponents started to regroup Yang, Nora and Trudy readied their weapons as they ran ahead. Nigel looked around as he tried to figure out where any one would be hiding. He spotted some movement in a small store off to his right, it was to small to have been a Beowolf so it was likely some one who had been trapped. In a restaurant on the left corner he saw people looking over a counter and on the other side of the group of Grimm he thought he saw some one in a jewelry store.

"Ren, check the store to the right. I'm going to check the restraint on the corner. Ruby, on the other side of the mass of fur balls is a jewelry store. Think you can check it out" Nigel asked.

"On it" Ruby said before she ran off.

Ren looked at Nigel and nodded before he left to check the store. Nigel took the second grip for his pistol out of his tool pouch and clicked it into place as he ran to the restaurant. He checked the door handle and saw that it was unlocked before he went inside.

"Is any one wounded" Nigel asked.

"Get away from the window. They'll see you" a voice said.

"I'm a student from Beacon and I'm here to help" Nigel said with a small smile.

"Really" a woman asked as she looked over the counter.

"Really. I'm pretty sure the only people who'd rush into a group of Grimm would either be Hunters, Hunters in training or cops. Otherwise they'd just be people out to fight Grimm" Nigel said shaking his head.

"Can you kill that one outside the window" the woman asked.

Nigel turned around and saw a Beowolf as looking through the window and was growling at him. Before Nigel could give a reply Trudy jumped up behind the Beowolf and cracked her weapon against the back of its skull. As it dropped she spun Bone Breaker around before she stabbed the blade into the base of the Grimm's neck. She stepped onto its back as she twisted the blade a little before she pulled it out. She then smiled and waved at him before she ran off to look for a new target. Nigel blinked as he watched her run off.

"And with that I think it's safe to go out the door" Nigel said as he walked back to the door he had come in through an opened it.

Six people stood up and made their way from behind the counter. From the looks of them they seemed to be a waitress along with a family that had been eating in the restaurant. Nigel looked around before he nodded and moved away from the door. The people inside the building followed him out being sure to avoid the dead Beowolf.

"Try to be as quiet as you possibly can. We don't want to attract any of the others" Nigel said as he led them around the corner and in the direction Blake and Weiss had run off to.

As he walked he looked back he didn't see any of the Grimm following after them. It seemed like they were to busy fighting Yang, Trudy and Nora. When he looked ahead he saw a Beowolf further ahead. Most likely it had seen Weiss and Blake and moved to follow after them. He picked up his pace and moved ahead and to the right of the group till he came to the back of a large moving truck. He signaled for the people to move to the left side of the truck on the sidewalk. The group looked scared but did as they were told. He looked around the truck at the Beowolf as he thought about what to do.

He could open fire but while it would surprise and kill the Beowolf it might attract the attention of the others. He'd rather not be attacked from behind while having to worry about the group's safety. He then came up with another idea and let out a low growl he had heard one of the other Beowolf use. The one in the middle of the street lifted its head up and looked around before it turned around and started walking back up the street towards him. Nigel moved back to the side of the truck and looked at the group of people.

"Move slowly and quietly" Nigel whispered.

The waitress nodded as she led the group down the street as the Beowolf continued walking. Nigel walked behind them and when he reached the front of the truck he moved into the center of the street. He looked back and saw that the Beowolf had reached the other side of the truck. Taking a good grip on the pistol he opened fire into the Beowolfs back. It let out a howl as the bullets pierced its back before it dropped to the ground. Nigel looked at it before he fire another shot into the Grimm's upper body to make sure it was dead before he followed after the group. He wasn't sure if the howl would alert the others so it'd be best for him to stay in the back.

* * *

Blake dodged to the left as the Beowolf charged at her. As it came to a stop she swung Gambol Shroud and it wrapped around the Beowolf's right leg. She held the cloth tightly before she pulled causing the Beowolf trip and fall onto the street. As it started to get back up Weiss hit it with a shot of ice dust from Myrtenaster, freezing its head, chest and shoulders in place. Its legs started scratching against the street as it tried moving what parts of its arms that weren't encased in ice. Weiss quickly created a glyph and used it to jump over the block of ice she made. When she came down she landed on the Beowolf's back and stabbed her sword into it. The Grimm's body jolted as she pulled her sword out and stabbed again. With the second stab it stopped moving either from the damage inflected by the wounds or from the fact it was probably suffocating. As Weiss got off the Beowolf's back there was a cheer from the cops who were watching.

"If they're this weak the others should finish them off quickly" Weiss said.

"You are right but I am worried. This one did seem particularly subdued" Blake said as she unwrapped her weapon from the dead Beowolf's leg.

After passing the group of Beowolf's in the center, two of them had followed after them. One had fallen behind, which was odd as Beowolf's rarely gave up on the chase so soon, while the one they had fought had kept chasing them. It growled and attacked like any other Beowolf but it seemed a little slower than others of its kind that they had fought.

"Maybe it's the runt of its pack. There's really no point in thinking about it now" Weiss said shaking her head "We'll worry about it once every thing's finished."

Blake thought about it before she nodded. If they focused too much on it there was the risk of another Beowolf catching them by surprise. As she checked her weapon she heard the sound of multiple footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw a group of people running towards them Nigel following them.

"Nice to see the two of you didn't have any trouble" Nigel said.

"Against a single Beowolf? I don't think it'd be possible" Weiss said with a bit of annoyance.

Nigel didn't say any thing further figuring that she saw his comment as an insult towards her and Blake's skills. He looked at the group he was escorting and saw them reach the cops at this end of the street.

"Did you come across a Beowolf on the way here" Blake asked.

Nigel turned towards Blake and nodded.

"Yeah, I fought one on the way here. Why do you ask" Nigel asked her.

"The one we fought was weaker than normal" Blake said gesturing to the half frozen Beowolf "Did the one you come across act strangely?"

"Wouldn't know" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders "I got behind it and unloaded a few rounds into it. If there was some thing off about it then there wasn't any time for me to notice. Why, is some thing up?"

"No. It might be nothing. Just be careful" Blake said.

"I generally try to be" Nigel said before he ran back the way he came.

* * *

Ren opened the door of the store Nigel directed him to and looked around. The lights were off and from what he could tell the place seemed to be a book store.

"Is any one here" Ren asked.

"Who goes there" a voice asked.

"My name is Ren. Me and my friends came to help" Ren said calmly.

The voice sounded like a child's and he didn't want to frighten them. A flashlight turned on from behind a shelf and shined some light on him. He held up his arm to block the light as his eyes adjusted.

"He has weapons on him" the voice said.

"Is he a Hunter" another voice asked.

"Hey, cops and soldiers have weapons to" a third voice said.

"Yeah but he's not wearing a uniform. There for he's a Hunter" the first voice said.

"Or an idiot cop who left his uniform behind" the third voice said.

Ren smirked a little and shook his head. If it hadn't been for the patience gained from being around Nora for so long he might have gotten annoyed. Of coarse with Trudy added on he'd have to increase is capacity for patience even more.

"I'm sorry about them" an older voice said as a lamp was turned on.

From the looks of the man he seemed to be an employee of the store. From behind book shelves and from under a table 5 kids came out from hiding.

"When the Grimm started attacking these kids got separated from their parents. I wasn't sure what to do so I told them to stay here till help arrived" the man said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, help has arrived. Some of my friends are kill the Grimm while the rest of us are rescuing any one who couldn't escape

"Can you really kill Grimm" one of the kids asked.

"I killed both heads on a King Taijitu by my self if that's any proof" Ren said shaking his head.

"Really?"

"That's so cool."

"How big was it?"

"Did its fangs drip venom?"

"How'd you kill it?"

The kids started on a line of questions and comments as they stood in front of Ren.

"Come on kids. I think you shouldn't pelt him with questions when we should be leaving" the store worker said.

"Aww" the kids whined.

Ren gave the store worker a look of thanks before he opened the door and walked outside. He made sure there weren't any of the Beowolf around before he told them to come outside. As they walked outside the sound of the fighting caught their attention.

"Hey, there's a girl shooting fire from her fists."

"There's another with a cool hammer."

"Did you see that other one who knocked the Grimm up and over the car?"

At this point Ren started to wonder if this was some sort of revenge on Nigel's part for him and Jaune not supporting him in regards to his aunts stories. Both he and the store worker managed to get the kids focused enough to ignore Yang, Trudy and Nora and walk down the street towards where Jaune and Pyrrha were.

* * *

Pyrrha opened fire on a pair of Beowolf's that were charging towards them. Her rifle shot got one in the leg causing it to stumble and fall while the other just charged over it. Before Pyrrha could get a good shot at it the Grimm was in front of her and swinging its left arm at her. Jaune quickly jumped in front of her with his shield raised. The claw hit the shield and knocked Jaune aside and into the door of a car. He shakily got back up as the Grimm swung its claw again to attack Pyrrha. She raised her own shield and blocked it as she switched Milo to its sword mode. She pushed against the claw and swung underneath her shield at the Grimm. It let out a pained sound and stumbled back as its chest was cut. Before it could retreat or move to attack Pyrrha, Jaune charged forward, slamming his shield into it. As the Grimm stumbled sideways Jaune thrust his sword forward and into the Grimm's chest. When he pulled the sword out the Grimm fell to the street and didn't move.

"Thanks for protecting me Jaune" Pyrrha said smiling at Jaune.

"Um, well, it was nothing. I wasn't sure what to do and that just came to mind" Jaune said with a nervous smile.

Before Pyrrha could say any thing they heard another growl. Both of them turned and saw that the Beowolf that Pyrrha had shot was getting back up. They both turned towards it with their weapons ready to attack. Before it could take a step forward Pyrrha and Jaune heard gunfire and the Beowolf dropped again. Behind it was Ren, with both of his guns held up and a group of kids asking questions following behind him.

"Did any more Beowolf come this way" Ren asked as he walked up to them.

"No. Those were the only two that came this way. Did every thing go well on your end" Pyrrha asked.

"No one's hurt" Ren said.

The kids that followed then crowded around Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Hey, how'd you get strong enough to knock that Grimm around?"

"Is that really a Hunter's gun?"

"Weren't you on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box?"

Jaune looked at the kids before he looked at Ren.

"Don't ask me. I think this might be some sort of revenge on Nigel's part" Ren said shaking his head.

Voices were heard calling the kids names and the kids left to go meet their parents with the store worker following to talk to the police. Pyrrha watched them go before she turned toward Ren.

"How are the others doing" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure on the others but Nora, Yang and Trudy seem to be doing fine" Ren said.

"I don't think the three of them would have much trouble against that few Grimm" Jaune said.

"Was that why you chose the three of them" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, yeah. Among us they're the ones who hit the heaviest. While long range attacks do have their purposes I was worried that fighting in such an enclosed spaces would make it hard for shots to get fired. I wasn't sure if the plan would work though" Jaune said shaking his head.

"Well it seems to be working. I'll go check on the others" Ren said before he started running back towards the intersection.

* * *

Ruby ducked and slashed at the legs of a Beowolf as she ran past it. Yang, Trudy and Nora were keeping the attention of the Grimm so very few of them paid attention to her. When she came to the front of the Jewelry store Nigel has directed her she saw a Beowolf break through the front window followed be a scream. Ruby jumped over the broken glass and landed inside the store. The Beowolf turned around to face her but she quickly swung Crescent Ross, cutting through its chest and killing it. As the body fell to the floor Ruby took a look around. Standing up from behind the counter was one of the stores workers.

"Thanks for killing it. I'm pretty sure it'd kill us easily" the worker said before they yelled towards an open door "Hey, help came."

"About damn time" another worker said as he walked out from another room.

The worker was putting locks onto several pouches before putting them into a large bag.

"You know, we could have ran earlier if you hadn't wanted to stay behind to look after the merchandise" the first worker said.

"Hey, i'm not getting fired if some one loots the place" the other worker said.

"You can't get fired if you're dead" the first worker said.

"He has a point" Ruby said shaking her head.

"What ever. Let's just go" the second worker said with a scowl.

She made her way outside and looked at the fight going on in the street to see that the others weren't having any trouble fighting the group of Grimm. She nodded at the two and they followed her down the street towards Parkin and Rona.

* * *

A trio of Beowolfs came charging down the street towards the two Huntresses in training. Rona opened fire on the first one but it jumped high into the air. Parkin swung her left arm and threw her shield at it. The spinning shield struck the Beowolf's neck and stunned it causing it to mess up its landing and it landed on its stomach. Not giving it time to recover Rona fired several rounds from her rifle into its head and shoulders.

Parkin quickly picked up her shield as it wobbly rolled on the street and used it to block the teeth of the second Beowolf. She swung her sword and cut into the Beowolf's left arm. The Grimm reaction was to bite harder on her shield. Parkin yanked her shield up and back as she swung her sword up and cut through the front of her opponent's neck before she kicked it so it fell backwards.

The third Beowolf slowed down and came to a stop. It seemed to be contemplating wither it should run or not. Rona raised her rifle to take aim but before she could there was a burst of rose petals behind the Beowolf and it fell forward and hit the street. Standing behind it was Ruby who held Crescent Rose in a position that said she had swung it.

"Hey Ruby. Good to see you. I've got a weapon engineering question" Parkin said.

"This is an odd time to ask but go ahead" Ruby said wondering what Parkin wanted to know.

"My shield, do you think it's possible to put some small rockets or some thing on it so it spins? I'd like it to go into a hard spin when I throw it" Parkin said looking at her shield.

Ruby blinked as she thought about the question. It was certainly possible but there were a few problems with the idea.

"You could put small rockets on it but the fuel needed would way it down. So would the safety mechanisms to keep them from misfiring. Next would be a timing issue based upon the distance of you and your target. Would you want them to activate once you throw it or a second after to make sure you don't get burned. After all that would be retrieval. Unless you have some way of controlling its flight path so it returns to you, you'd have to run and retrieve it" Ruby said shaking her head.

"That's what I told her" Rona said adjusting her glasses "While an interesting idea, with out a way to properly control it, it's impractical."

Parkin crossed her arms and started cursing.

"Sorry that I couldn't be any more help" Ruby said.

"Nah, don't worry about it little red. I'll just file it away as an idea for later" Parkin said with a sigh.

Ruby wondered about being called little red but figured it was going to be Parkin's nick name for her. She looked back and saw the two from the jewelry store had caught up.

"Hey, if you're going to protect us you shouldn't disappear like that" the one carrying the bag said as he started catching his breath.

"Hey, there weren't any of those Grimm chasing us and we were in sight of the police. If she wants to run ahead to check on things I'm not going to complain" the other one said.

The one with the jewelry didn't say any thing as he passed the three students and started talking to the cops. The other worker just shook his head before he thanked them and went to rejoin their co-worker.

"Can't please every one" Parkin said as she watched them.

"Regardless how they feel about the manner of their rescue it was done none the less. It's not our duty to worry about their thoughts on it" Rona said.

"True enough" Parkin said before she turned towards Ruby "How are the smash trio doing?"

"Judging by the amount of Grimm I saw when I was leaving it seems like they'll finish soon" Ruby said guessing that Parkin meant Yang, Nora and Trudy.

"Good. Let's call the others and see if we can head back to the dorm. I want to take a nice long shower" Parkin said as she stretched.

* * *

Yang ducked as the Beowolf swung its claw at her. She then jumped and swung her right fist down on its skull. When she landed she performed and uppercut with her left fist sending the Beowolf's head up. As it stumbled back she pulled her right arm back before she punched it hard in the chest sending it flying back. She took a moment to check on Nora and Trudy to see how they were doing.

She saw Nora swing her hammer into the abdomen of another Beowolf which sent it up into air. As it came down its arc towards her, Trudy positioned her feet and swung her own weapon. The weapon made a cracking sound as it struck the Beowolf back and the blow sent it flying again. When it hit the street Trudy shook her head.

"Ah, it didn't go as far as the first one" Trudy said with a pout.

"Maybe that first one was lighter than the others? That last one looked a little fatter" Nora said.

"It's probably how you swing. Maybe try for a different stance" Yang said.

Trudy thought about before she smiled and nodded.

"I'll try a different one" Trudy said before she ran off to find a new Beowolf to hit.

Yang watched Nora run off to find a new target before she looked around. The street was littered with the corpse of dead Beowolf and the handful left alive seemed to be wary about attacking them. The ones that had run off hadn't returned so Yang figured that the others had killed them. As Nora struck down one of the remaining Beowolf the others growled and seemed to be backing away. It seemed like they had come to see the three of them as more trouble than they were worth. They looked at them before they turned and started running down the different streets.

"Hey, don't turn tail and run. I was just getting warmed up" Yang yelled with a smile.

The remaining Beowolf didn't get far as weapons soon opened fire on them. As their bodies dropped Yang saw the others running towards them.

"Did you get every one" Trudy asked as she ran over towards Nigel.

"We think so. Parkin asked if every one was rescued and she was told that we had gotten those that had been reported as missing" Nigel said.

"Did any of the Beowolf escape" Jaune asked as he walked with Pyrrha and Ren.

"It doesn't seem like it" Rona said as she counted the bodies.

Nigel nodded as he looked around. There didn't seem to be too much damage. Well there was damage but it could have been worse. There were bullet holes and scratches in the street but there didn't seem to be any damage to the buildings. As they started going over what to do next the sound of several people walking could be heard. The group turned towards the sound and saw Goodwitch with a group of second and third year students following behind her.

"Hey, look who's late to the party. If you were going to be late you could have called. Would have saved a few for you" Parkin said with a smile.

Not responding to her joke, Goodwitch didn't say any thing as she looked around, inspecting their work.

"The police had said that a group of students had arrived before us but they didn't say who they were. How'd you get here so soon" Goodwitch asked.

"We were already in the city when the Grimm attacked. When we found out what was going on we helped" Ruby said.

Goodwitch looked at them, seeming to have accepted the answer. She nodded before she turned to the students she had brought with her.

"Search the area and look for any surviving Grimm. While you look try and find any signs of where they came from. We need to know how they got into the city" Goodwitch said.

The students nodded before they scattered to do as they were ordered. With them gone she turned towards Ruby and the others.

"All of you are to return to Beacon immediately. Ozpin will want to speak to all of you on this" Goodwitch said.

They didn't give any objection or comment as they started walking down the street that they had originally arrived. As they left none of them noticed the two figures in a small alley watching them.

"Hey, the red one, who is she" one of them asked.

"The one with the pony tail? Dunno. Why" the second asked.

"Not her. The one with the cape. Doesn't she match the description of the girl who beat Roman" the first one said.

"I guess. Does it matter" the second asked.

"If we get a hold of her do you think Roman will let us in on what he's up too? If he's collecting that much Dust it means he's up to some thing with a big score" the first said.

"Wouldn't know. Don't we have our own work to do" the second asked.

"True. We should go before those other brats or the police find us" the first said.

With that the two of them went deeper into the alley.


End file.
